Seeing Things Differently (Fremione with George-OC)
by moolithebookgeek
Summary: What happens when Hermione gets over her summer love with Krum? When she sets a curse on Fred? When she finds out her and Fred are Soul Mates? When she becomes friends with Bae (OC)? When Dumbledore tells her that this is dangerous? Will her and Fred make it though the year? and the years that follow? Will they both survive the war? Will friendships prove worthy?
1. Chapter 1

The end of summer

_A/N this is my first fan fiction, I have wrote books before but I've never done fanfic! Leave a message if you liked it and I might get back to you :D This starts at the beginning of book 5. I'm not going to follow the book completely but I will include things I think are important to the story line._

_Disclaimer - Sadly I'm not Queen Rowling. But the story line that is in this fanfic is all mine_.

Hermione was sat on her bed in Headquarters (Grimmauld place). She'd been there already for a week and spent most of it in the room that she and Ginny shared. She glanced nervously towards the window then the door. She'd been borrowing Pig all week, borrowing was a word that was used lightly. She'd been stealing him every now and then. Ron still didn't know.

Pig wasn't back yet and Ron was going to come in any second. His footstep heavy down each step, From his and Harry's room Just above. She let out a little squeal as the floor board creaked along the corridor. He knocked three times. Hermione's voice had gone, she didn't know how she was supposed to let him in.

"Hermione, you in there?" He said through the door.

"yeah" she replied. The door creaked open. He stood there awkwardly not sure what to do. She smiled at him trying not to show she was hiding something from him.

"Harry's coming back later" Ron said obviously nervous and unsure what to do. Normally Ginny would be here but she was downstairs cooking with Molly, the twins where in there room working on the shop and Mr Weasly was at work, he had also taken harry with him to his hearing.

"Good" she replied almost too sharp. "He'll be fine you know?"

"Yeah he will he's with Dumbledor!" He said. She nodded scared and frightened. She could see the bird very far away flapping unevenly towards the window. get him out. She thought. how to get him out... Hermione rattled her brain trying to think of a way to get him out but she was just so scared. How could she not be nervous in exams but scared now. This was hardly as important. She stood up quickly and blocked his view from the window. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. In an attempt to relax him and not let him see the window.

"why don't we go help your mom with dinner help us get our minds off him?" She suggested so that she could get him out of the room. he gave her a sad look

"She just kicked me out I was making her mess up dinner, I made Ginny drop one of the plates" he looked down at his feet and she couldn't help but feel like her arm on his shoulder felt strange and unreal, not natural, forced. She slowly took her arm down and sighed. There was a crash through the window, Ron turned and stared at the window. His face showed total confusion. She gasped and ran towards the owl, in Ron's confusion she slipped the letter into her pocket hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Let's get him back up to your room" She moved slowly making sure her back pocket wasn't in his direct line of sight. Hermione followed him up the stairs and into his room, Ron was still puzzled as to why Pig would be out in the first place.

"maybe he just wanted some air?" She suggested hopping he wouldn't see right through her. Ron continued to fuss around a bird he didn't care for but as it was his only way of contact he now treasured it like it was in a gold mine. Hermione looked around the room hoping for a place she can hide the letter from her back pocket. But there was nowhere.

"Hermione, what would be the best herbal remedy for a crashed bird?" Ron asked her making her jump.

"Is he injured?" she asked she had now started shaking.

"I don't know take a look?" She moved carefully towards the bird hoping that it wouldn't screach. She lent over the bed and felt the letter in her pocket slide up a little. She went to reach for it but missed by an inch, a fraction. The letter went swirling to the ground. There in big red writing and a heart next to it was the line;

**Hermione 3 from Krum x**

She stared at the paper then sat down on the edge of the bed she placed her head between her hands not even waiting for his reaction this was going to be bad. He just looked at the paper and then at Hermione, he wasnt even sure what to say. She just sat looking at the floor, the engravings in the wood and the way the nails that where slightly worn out.

"Wh-w-wh-wha- What the bloody hell is this?" Ron stuttered finally getting his words out. Hermione continued to stare at the floor she imagined what it would look like with a bit more polish on it. Better, she thought, maybe it could have made this situation better. Ron was still giving her a negative look, he looked like he'd rather rip her head off than be in the same room as her.

"Read it!" he said going redder than his hair. Hermione reached for the letter and opened it slowly, she unfolded the letter and started to read;

_Dear Hermione,_

_I enjoyed your visit the other day, the holidays do get lonely when your trying to avoid crazy fans. I hope you can come and visit next holidays, it would be very amusing again. Maybe I could teach you how to play Quidich so you could play with your little friends._

_The main reason I am writing this letter is to tell you I won't be able to write again because of school and Quditch. I have also lost interest in you because I have found another girl that might be better for me as she speaks fluent Russian and I'll be able to express my feelings better._

_At least we'll always have summer..._

_Hope we can stay friends_

_Your dear love Krum._

She finished reading and looked up at Ron, she tried not to cry as that would make the situation worse. He looked as if he was trying to figure out what it meant.

"we'll always have summer..."he mumbled

"WE'LL ALWAYS HAVE SUMMER!" Ron shouted. "WHAT THE HELL WAS SUMMER!" He screamed. There was footsteps in the hall and in came George and Fred.

"What's going on?" asked Fred

"You know some of us are trying to work?" George continued. Ron looked at the both of them. Hermione had curled up in a ball on the floor. George looked at Fred and Fred looked at George.

"Gred I think we've walked in on a fight" Fred established

"you're right Forge" George continued. The walked over to the bed and sat down making them selves comfortable.

"WE'LL ALWAYS HAVE SUMMER!" Ron shouted again. This time Hermione snapped.

"WHAT! WHAT, what do you think it means! we where never going out, it wasn't like that! At all! He just left me! Found someone else! But no you just focus on the fact that I spent a few days with him in summer! GOSH RON! I've spent the last week with you and the rest of your family BUT NO! You're upset because I spent a FEW days, A FEW DAYS! With Krum!" Hermione stormed out of the room and slammed the door to her bedroom. The twins exchanged looks and left Ron to sulk on the floor.

A few floors down Harry and Mr Weasly had just walked through the door. But nobody went and asked him about the hearing. They where all to involved in their own problems

_A/N sorry just an intro chapter I promise there will be more Fremione fluff in the next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

Knowing what to do…

_A/N promised Fremione Fluff coming up... _

_I know I said I'd get this up over the weekend but I had a dance show and then my laptop charger broke and I had to buy a new one …:/ _

_Disclaimer – Nope, not who wrote the book… would have ended differently. _

"Oh Harry I knew you'd be allowed back!" Ginny exclaimed as she ran up the stairs towards Harry. She gave him a look that explained where Hermione and Ron were.

"What happened?" He asked her. She looked at the floor,

"I'm not sure because I was cooking and Ron broke a plate and then there was shouting and slamming of doors and the last I heard was Fred and George talking about it" She paused as if the think about it "Maybe you should ask them?" She added hopefully, she gave him a congratulations hug and walked back down to the kitchen. Harry walked up stairs and stopped when he got to Hermione's room he looked at the door and couldn't hear any sign of crying or life 'how bad can it be' he thought. He walked along the hall and up the stairs towards his, Ron's and the Twins room. He thought for a second about going into his and Ron's room but he didn't want to take sides. He walked along the corridor but stopped when he heard a conversation

"She was seeing Krum?" Harry, after staying with the Weasly's several times knew this was Fred, maybe he was talking about Angelina. Everyone knows that Fred likes her.

"Don't ask me this is new news to me too" George replied. Fred made a grunting noise and the springs in the bed creaked.

"But did you know how bad he was treating her! He just left her! Found another interest" Fred sounded annoyed. "Why was she with a git like that?" Harry moved forward and the floor board creaked the room became quiet and he took this chance to knock, three times. There was no answer

"Guys, can I come in?" Harry asked. There was shuffling from the other side of the door, and it creaked open. George's face peeked through

"Hey, Harry" He paused to look back at his twin. He must have nodded because George opened the door to Fred sitting on the one of the beds. He looked up at Harry.

"How was the hearing?" he asked.

"Fine, I'm not being kicked out of Hogwarts. But I'm more worried about the fact that I left for a few hours and Hermione and Ron have already fallen out." He sounded tired as if this happened a lot. Fred looked over at George and gave him a look that Harry didn't see because he was staring at the floor.

"Why'd you ask us?" Fred said with a hint of sharpness to his voice. Harry looked up at Fred and tried to read his facial expression, but got nothing.

"Didn't want to take sides" he mumbled

"Welcome to Switzerland" George joked. "Any way the reason they've fallen out is because Hermione has been sending letters to Krum all summer or something" George said trying to keep it brief. Fred flinched at the name Krum like it was poison. Harry sulked against the wall, and kept his head in his hands not looked at either of the twins. Fred stood up and walked over to Harry.

"Does this happen a lot?" Fred looked down at the younger boy in front of him. Harry nodded. Fred looked up at George and he shrugged.

"What do they fight about?" Fred asked inquisitively.

"Everything it seems, I knew something like this was going to happen though, it's never this big. They always make up without saying sorry and just avoid the subject" Harry sighed and turned to leave.

"HEY!" George called "Who are you going to go to?" Harry shrugged and once again turned.

"Why don't we go help with dinner? Then you don't have to take sides" Fred suggested and turned to follow Harry. They walked down the stairs Harry a little ahead, Fred stiffened when they walked past Hermione's room, but George slowly pushed him on before Harry could notice. When they finally reached the kitchen they were told to lay the table. They clomped around noisily Fred banging down each of the cutlery, Mrs Weasley tutted.  
"Come on Fred don't be like that you still have another day before you have to go back to school" Fred sighed and looked over at George. George shrugged and continued to place down cutlery. They then sat down at the table and waited for everyone one else to come down stairs for dinner. When most people where down, Mrs Weasley started dishing up the food. There was an empty chair when she'd finished, Fred noticed first. He kept looking at the door, waiting.

"George, would you mind checking on Hermione for me?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"I'm not George, he is! Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother" George said elbowing Fred as he jumped up. He walked slowly to the door and looked back at George '_Get Hermione for tea.' _ He mouthed. Fred moved out the door only to hear George say,

"Only joking I am George."

Fred climbed the stairs slowly wondering what to do, his mind had drifted so far he almost walked past Hermione's room, he stopped and knocked. He waited patiently hoping she would open the door. He rocked back and forth on his heels and picked at the hem on his shirt. Fred looked down at his battered appearance and tried to straighten out his clothes. There was still no answer.

"Hermione" Fred called thought the door, "Are you coming down to dinner?" Fred stood and waited, as he was very patient. The door creaked open slowly to reveal large brown eyes that where slightly red and puffy. Fred looked down at Hermione, and she looked up at Fred. She opened the door wider.

"Oh, I'm sorry Fred, I'm not sure I'm feeling up to facing everyone yet" She went to close the door, but Fred but his foot in the way.

"I'm not sure I understand" Fred said, Hermione looked up at Fred hoping that he'd just leave her alone. "Why are you crying?" He finished. She looked up at him, this wasn't the Fred that she was used to, the one that would always make jokes and try to make her laugh. This was a side of Fred that she thought she could talk to.

"It's a long story." She mumbled, and tried to close the door again. But Fred foot was still in the way. He let out one of his many smiles,

"We've got time" He smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes and forgot she was supposed to be holding the door; Fred saw the shift in her body weight and playfully shoved the door open. He continued to walk in and placed himself down on her bed crossing his legs. Hermione closed the door and smiled softly to herself. It was strange having a boy in her room, other than Ron and Harry, but somehow she felt comfortable. She had to remind herself that Fred liked Angelina and there was definitely something going on there. He was just being nice.

She sat next to him pulling her small knees into her body.

"You know he liked you right?" Fred asked Hermione, she smiled softly and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Yeah that's why he went and found someone else" She snapped. He shuffled closer to her.

"Come on, don't be like that he was a…" Fred stopped hoping she didn't notice he was going to use a rude word

"A what, Fred Weasley?" Hermione teased, poking him in the ribs making him squeal. She giggled at how childish he was.

"That was a rather girly scream Mr Weasley or should I say Miss Weasley" She squealed as Fred got off of the bed to chase her. She ran round the bed and jumped on it where he grabbed her round the waist and pinned her down on the bed and continued to tickle her. She wriggled around from under him and tried to get away even though her body was screaming at her to stay where she was. Hermione was facing the wall and sharply turned her head to tell him to stop but as she turned her face his face was so close to her she just kept giggling and he kept moving close and closer until their noses where touching. Fred looked deep into her eyes and Hermione looked back again. He'd stopped tickling her and moved her hands around her waist.

There was a smashing of plates behind them. Fred jumped off of Hermione so quickly that it was like nothing happened. Ron was stood in the door way with what looked like the remains of Hermione's dinner all over the floor.

"Ron! Wait!" George shouted coming up the stairs, his face appeared around the door to reveal a red Hermione lying on the bed shirt up slightly showing her stomach. George winked at Fred causing Hermione to blush a darker red. Ron looked at the mess on the floor then at the guilty couple. He stormed out of the room muttering about how much of a slut she was.

"Ron! Wait! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Hermione shoved passed Fred causing him to look at her. The cheeky smile that had been planted on his face just a few second ago was gone. He looked back at the exiting girl who had just shoved George into the door frame and sighed. _I'd been so close _

_A/N As promised I did get a bit carried away but nobody really minds right? Do you think I was going to fast? Review favourite follow, and all that extra. Might update some point in the week… as a make up for this late chapter :D _


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N – Ta dar! Official update day will be Fridays. If I haven't posted I've probably got a good reason. I wouldn't just abandon this! I hope you guys like it I have put so much effort into this chapter (I even got a bit of writers block! (scary!)) Enjoy! **_

**It's not like that **

_It's not like that… It's not like that… It's not like that. _No matter how Fred Weasley put it, she had still said it. The words continued round and round his head. He tried not to think about her, he had told George that he didn't want to talk about her and that she was way too young for him anyway. Fred remembered the look on her face, she didn't care. _No, she does. _He thought, _just for Ron. _ His head was swarming with thoughts of her. The way that she'd teased him so easily and he'd felt so comfortable with her. The way that she would walk, softly and silently as if not to wake anyone. The way that she would stand tucking one leg behind the other. He sighed loudly and rolled over in his bed. _Why her? _He thought. There was at least a hundred other girls at school that would kill to go out with him_._ _But none of them are – _

"Fred you up?" George asked from his bed. Fred rolled over and faced George. George looked him over. He was wrapped up in his blankets so much there wasn't any left, and the way the sun was falling had set dark shadows under his eyes as if he hadn't been sleeping, and an "I'm too sad to be getting up" smile was on his face. He looked sad and unlike Fred. George sighed; Angelina hadn't been horrible to him… Had she?

"DUDE! You look awful" George joked. Fred sighed moodily and rolled over. "You've only got one more day until you see Angelina anyway. What's all the fuss?!" Fred turned sharply and glared at George. George gave him a puzzled look. Fred had just about had enough of him; he hadn't slept all night and had to wake up to George talking about some slut from school. Fred got up and let out a groan from how cold it was. He walked towards the door, threw it open and stormed out.

"FRED!" George shouted "WHAT'S WRONG?!" He hurried after Fred and tried to stop him before he did something he would regret. He heard a small voice from around the corner.

"Hello Fred" Hermione said. She had turned a light pink colour, so she looked down at her feet in the hopes no-one would notice. George did. Fred looked down at the small girl before him. He looked her over and all the thoughts from last night came crushing back all at once. He gave her a cold stare

"Morning" Fred said sharply almost snapping.

"Your mom says to hurry up, we have to go to Diagon alley" Hermione replied. She looked up at Fred and saw how ill he looked; she decided not to say anything.

"Well you better move out of my way then" he said and pushed past her. She stumbled into the railing. She went red but didn't say anything. Her face was hidden in the book she'd been carrying. She heard the feet on the stairs and presumed George had followed him; she looked up and gasped when she saw him. So did George. Her face was worse than it had been just a few seconds before. Her left cheek was badly bruised and her lip was bleeding, badly. She mumbled and tried to move past him. George looked at the small girl before him. _Didn't Fred mention something about her yesterday? _ Hermione hurried past and into the bathroom. _What did Fred say about her? _Right now, George had to make sure Fred was okay. Hermione was a smart girl, and she could look after herself.

The Weasley gang had made their way down stairs and was stood in front of the fireplace. Mrs Weasley was explaining the importance of clear speech. Fred was still fuming from earlier and George had only just managed to calm him down. Hermione and Ginny were still upstairs. George couldn't help but worry that Hermione was really injured.

"Girls come on!" Molly shouted. Just then Hermione and Ginny came running down the stairs. Fred tried not to, but his eyes automatically looked, like he had no control over them. She was dressed like Hermione, dark coloured top and jeans. Her face had more make up on than usual, showing less freckles and making her lips redder. Her hair was curled in ringlets down her back and looked nicer than normal. She had muggle pumps on and was pulling on a hoodie that said 'Super Dry'. She ran down the last few steps and stood close to Ron.

"Hermione?" Ron asked "Why do you have a 'Super Dry' hoodie on it's not going to rain!" He finished. Harry and Hermione started laughing so much they both started crying. The Weasley's stood there uncomfortably, not understanding.

"Oh Ron!" Hermione teased. Fred watched in silence and felt his face grow hot. She shoved Ron playfully and he stumbled into the wall, blushing. Fred wanted to scream but he just gripped his hands together tightly making his knuckles go pure white.

"Okay!" He said loudly "let's go! Can't be late for your parents Hermione!" He said with a false smile. They all started going towards the fireplace one by one, until it was just Fred and Hermione left. He gestured for her to go first.

"You look like you've actually tried this morning" He said, smirking at her. Hermione looked at the floor. _Gosh he's such a prat! Why did it have to all change yesterday? _She thought, not moving. She tucked her leg behind the other one and stood there waiting for him to finish. "I'm guessing it's all for Ronikins" He laughed.

"It's not like that" she mumbled. Even though she said it quietly Fred heard every word, they moved through him, tugging on his heart pulling it apart bit by bit.

"What did you say?" He asked showing his anger.

"I said it's not like that!" she said louder showing pure emotion in her voice. Those 4 words Fred never wanted to hear again. He walked towards her making her step back into the fireplace. She stumbled back and fell…

"Hermione!" she heard Fred scream. Before it all went black.

_**A/n - Dun Dun DUUUUN! I understand this is shorted than the other two but I wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger. (Sorry to be annoying (you do only have to wait a week!)) It's also officially the festive season! We can now say the 'C' word! CHRISTMAS! :D **_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Hey! So it's Friday! Part of me wants to apologise for leaving the last chapter on a cliff hanger but remember it wasn't me who killed Fred… Enjoy! _

_Disclaimer – (I need to stop forgetting this) Witchcraft and Wizardry belong to J K Rowling and was published by Bloomsbury ;) (Useful fact) You can also get the first book in Latin! _

**Nocktiketack Alley **

**Hermione got up out of the fire place and looked around. She was in a dark house. ****_How long have I been out for? _****The rooms around her looked different from the ones back at headquarters. She should have been standing in the kitchen by the large table, but instead she was in a long corridor that had a door at the end of it. The door led to the unknown. She ran down the corridor quickly, the wooden floor boards creaking under her. She opened the door at the end; it was dark outside. It was also raining. She pulled up her hood and walked down the empty darkened ally. One of the lights automatically turned on, and there at the end of the ally was a gang. Not a muggle gang. A wizard gang. She turned quickly in the hope that they wouldn't see her. But she saw that not less than a meter away was a large brick wall. Going that way wasn't an option; neither was going the other way. Hermione panicked, she really didn't want to go back into the house. She started slowly heading for the gang in the hopes that they would leave her alone. One of them turned in the light; she could now see that he was very large and muscular. **

**"****Oi look here's one, looks like a stupid little muggle girl" Once again Hermione panicked and turned the other way. The light at the other end had gone out. She could only just make out another figure running towards her in the darkness. She stopped and turned the other way right into another guy's chest. **

**"****Hello darling" He breathed all over her, smelling strongly of alcohol and some other musky scent" "Are you lost? We can help you find your way" He finished. She panicked and tried to turn but he had her tightly in his grasps. **

**"****Now, where you going?" He asked breathing into her ear. She squirmed and pulled away from him. He started getting things out of the pockets and stopped when he came to the list from Hogwarts. He opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off. **

**"****Hermione! Where are you?" A voice shouted from the dark. **

**"****We've got your little Hermione" He shouted back pulling down her hood and exposing her to the rain. Hermione looked frantically into the dark**

**"****HERMIONE!" The voice shouted "DUCK!" Just then, an explosion went off from behind her. She tried to duck but the man held onto her. The man was bewildered with all the smoke and loosened his grip on her. She kicked backwards and heard him shout. Hermione started running forward but was stopped when a strong lanky figure grabbed her. She gasped. It picked her up and started running.**

**"****Hermione it's me" Fred breathed down her neck. The sighed in relief. The smoke had slightly cleared and he could see her face. The rain had washed off her make up. He continued to run faster and faster until they reached the old house again. He put her down but never let her go. **

**"****HERMIONE!" Fred gasped "what did they do to you?" Hermione looked puzzled for a moment then realised, and looked down at the floor. Fred looked at her. Her clothes where ruffled, her lipstick was smudged and her top had come up a little bit from where he was holding her. **

**"****They didn't? Hermione tell me they didn't?... Please tell me they didn't… Rape you!" He almost shouted **

**"****NO!" she shouted back "they didn't, don't worry" she moved closer to him, breathing him in knowing that tomorrow when they go back to school she wouldn't be this close to him, he'd go back to being all 'Angelina' and she'd only see him when he needed help with homework. She stole one last look at his face, gazing up into his eyes **

**"****Then what happened to your face?" He asked. Hermione once again looked down at the floor, realising that the rain must have washed off her attempt of covering it up with makeup and distracting them with her hair. **

**"****Can we just leave it, it doesn't matter" she sighed.**

**"****Hermione, of course it matters. Those guys could have really hurt you! They could have-" Fred cringed at the thought of what they could've done.**

** "****You" she whispered. She let go of Fred and moved out of his embrace. Fred looked shocked "This morning when you pushed me into the rail it bruised my cheek and gave me a black eye. You also managed to split my lip open" She looked down at the floor **

**"****Hermione I'm so sorry!" He sounded shocked. She nodded, not actually accepting his apology. She took a step back away from him and pulled her hoodie tighter around her.**

**"****Can we just go back?" She asked slowly. Fred's face changed. She looked up into his eyes **

**"****We can't" He said quietly "there's no floo powder" he looked ashamed with him self **

**"****Well then just Apparate back" she said like he was stupid "you've been doing it all summer" Once again Fred looked down into her eyes **

**"****I can't" he looked so sad it made Hermione want to cry "The bomb I set off was to stop people Apparating anywhere" he paused "It was the only thing I had, and you could have been -" Hermione just looked at him and begged him to stop with her eyes. She sighed **

**"****Where are we?" She asked **

**"****Nocktiketack Alley" he paused "it's all the way in Australia hence why it's dark" Fred sighed. She took a step back and walked away from him towards the wall. She leant against it hiding her face in her hood and her hands. Fred stood there and looked at her. Hermione's small frame and cute face was all hidden behind this hoodie. Fred felt a wave of guilt crash over him as he realised it was his entire fault they were stuck here. **

**"****Hermione?" Fred whispered as if anyone would hear him, everyone was long gone. Hermione stayed still against the wall waiting for him to talk. He didn't. She waited for his voice but nothing came. Hermione felt his presence close to her. She looked up. There, just in front of her nose was Fred's nose. His eyes gazing into hers; he took her small hands in his. **

**"****Fred?" Hermione asked "How did we end up like this?" Fred found it hard to look away from her but he did. **

**"****I'm sorry, I pushed you too far, I was annoyed because you cared and it's stupid I know, but I couldn't. When you came downstairs and started talking to him like you had never fallen out, it made me realise that I don't know you the way he does and I wanted to. I made you say 'It's not like that' now look where it's gotten us?" Fred tried to smile at his stupidity but couldn't. Hermione didn't answer. **

**"****Hermione, please, I'm so sorry." Fred pleaded but she still wouldn't look at him. She nodded not really excepting his apology. **

**"****We'll just wait until the smoke clears?" she asked. He nodded **

**"****Come on let's get out of the rain" He tried to move her along but she wouldn't move. "Come on I said I was sorry!" Hermione still wouldn't move. She looked as if she wouldn't go anywhere with Fred ever again. Fred looked at her small figure; she shivered from the cold, the rain fell down her small face. She looked at Fred. His face full of concern, his dark eyes full of worry and hatred. His hair was messy and soaking wet making it stand up. His hoodie was open slightly, where you could see his t-shirt clinging to his abs. He breathed in slightly from the cold. Hermione would still not move. Her head was telling her not to trust him; it was also ignoring her heart.**

**Fred had started to panic they would be coming back anytime now and Hermione still wouldn't move. He took a step closer to her, closing the small gap between their noses, catching Hermione by surprise. Fred used this to his advantage; he move his hands around her waist and smoothly picked her up. He moved quickly in a walking motion, when he got to the door he kicked it open and closed it behind him. He still didn't put Hermione down. **

**Hermione wriggled and moved in an attempt to get Fred to let her go. **

**"****FRED! Put. Me. Down!" She exclaimed. Fred motioned for her to be quiet and placed her feet on the floor. **

**"****I think they're coming back" Fred stated. He gave Hermione a hug in the attempt to get her to stop shivering. It worked almost instantly, she stopped shivering and looked up into his eyes. She moved her face closer and closer to his and he did the same. Their eyes were full of determination and longing. There was a sound of footsteps from outside the door. **

**"****Fred, Apparate!" Hermione whispered urgently. Fred let out a cheeky smile **

**"****Wait, we were in the middle of something" He chuckled. Hermione blushed, trying to cover it up with her hands **

**"****No, come on let's go!" She whispered frantically **

**"****I think we were" He whispered smiling mischievously. **

**Hermione tried to take a step back but Fred's hands were still locked around her waist. She gave him a look. **

**"****Hermione they won't know we're here" Fred exclaimed. He was wrong, the door barged open. **

**"****FRED! ANYTIME TODAY!" Hermione screamed. Fred leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Before he moved his lips away he had Apparated.**

_A/N – Some intense Fremione there! Because I want to do a Christmas chapter I will also be updating on Tuesday, You're very welcome! :D _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N – So next update will be on Friday then the Christmas one will be on the Tuesday after. Please keep reading I smile every time I get just one read. You guys are the best. _

_Quote (just because) – Don't ask why someone's hurting you, ask why yourself why you're allowing them. _

_Disclaimer – If I did write the books they would have been as followed… _

**_Back to the Witchcraft and Wizardry _**

Hermione hated side on Apparition, but Apparating into the crowded kitchen of Grimmauld Place was nothing like she'd expected. For one she was still locked in a tight embrace with Fred, but neither of them moved. Secondly, everyone was looking at them. Even though they had been missing for hours, Hermione had never thought that anyone would notice. Mrs Weasley was running about the kitchen, but had stopped when they had appeared. There was the rest of the Weasley's, plus Harry, Tonks, Lupin and Sirius. Everyone looked stressed and worried, but had stopped when they heard the sound of Apparition. At first no one moved, seeing Hermione and Fred in such a tight embrace had shocked them, but it didn't take long for Mrs Weasley to start shouting.

"FREDRICK GIDEON WEASLEY" Mrs Weasley began "I HAVE JUST ABOUT HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR CHILDISH PRANKS, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED, OR WORSE ENDED UP SOMEWHERE AND NOT BEEN ABLE TO GET BACK!" she sighed pausing for a second.

"Mrs Weasley, it wasn't like that, it's my fault, I tripped and fell into the fireplace , saying something as I fell." She looked at the floor sadly "I was just lucky that Fred followed me" Hermione finished sighing gratefully and stepping out of Fred's warm embrace.

"Oh" Mrs Weasley looked sorry "Sorry Fred, but you're both okay?" She asked.

"Yes of course, as I said before I was lucky Fred followed me" Hermione was still looking at the floor.

"What happened?" Ron piped up from the back.

"I don't want to talk about it. Now if you don't mind I would like to change out of these clothes." She went to walk towards the door but stopped and turned around meeting the looks of everyone in the room. Out the corner of her eye she saw Fred sit on a chair and pull his wand out of his back pocket. She then left the room and closed the door behind her. Fred sighed and placed his head on the desk, implying that he didn't want to answer any more questions. Nobody asked him any; they just all looked grateful that they had been found. Fred turned his head to look at George, who was sat next to him. "_Tell me later" _he mouthed. Fred moved his head but gave no reply. After about an hour or so, things had calmed down and he hadn't seen anything of Hermione, so he went upstairs to change, remaining quiet and alone.

"Oi leave me alone will you" Ron shouted towards Fred and George, who had been taking the micky out of him for being a prefect. Hermione was sat in the corner on a chair; no one had really noticed her.

"Or what?" Said Fred, an evil grin spreading across his face. "Going to put us in detention?"

"I'd love to see him try." Sniggered George

"He could if you don't watch out!" Said Hermione angrily. Fred turned to face her in the chair, and laughed along with his brother.

"We're going to have to watch our step, George" said Fred pretending to tremble as he walked towards Hermione locking eyes with her "With these two on our case…" He looked at her and winked.

"Yeah looks like our law-braking days are finally over" Said George, snapping Fred out of his trance. The both let out mischievous grins.

And with another _crack_, the twins Disapparated. Hermione closed her book sharply and walked towards Ron.

"I don't know how you put up with them" She said sharply and left the room.

Nobody saw much of Hermione until the following day, when she decided to get up late to avoid confrontation with a certain Weasley. Hermione was still shaken from 'falling down the fireplace', and snapping at Fred hadn't helped either.

Hermione walked down the stairs, carrying her luggage. She placed it by the door and attempted to get into the kitchen, but was stopped by Ginny.

"Sooooooo" she inquired, nudging Hermione as she tried to get past.

"Ron looked really worried while you were gone yesterday, I think he wanted to save you and try to win you over by being the hero" Ginny giggled. Hermione nodded and tried to get past

"Come on Hermione, he likes you too" Hermione looked at her friend; she was about to talk, but she was hit on the back of the head with a trunk. Knocked to the floor, she just missed the edge of the stairs to the kitchen.

"– COULD HAVE DONE HER A SERIOUS INJURY, YOU IDIOTS" Mrs Weasley shouted. Fred and George ran down the stairs quickly.

"We're sorry mom –" they started, but Fred had seen Hermione lying on the floor, and so had Ron.

"Hermione!" They both screamed. Ron ran towards her, but there was a _crack _and Fred had appeared at her side. He helped her up.

"Are you okay?" Fred asked. Hermione nodded and let go of his hand.

"Fred what were you thinking?" Ron exclaimed as he finally caught up. Ginny looked at the three of them. "That was such a childish thing to do. You know you don't have to use magic all the time!" Fred looked ashamed with himself as Ron half shouted at him.

"I didn't know it would hit anyone!" He shouted back.

"Both of you shut up!" Mrs Weasley shouted. "Go and get ready!" Ron walked towards Hermione but she moved away from him, and down the stairs towards the kitchen. Hermione grabbed a banana and walked back out again.

"– Right so Harry you'll go first with me and Tonks, who we'll meet on the corner. Then Ginny and Hermione with Arthur-" Mrs Weasley was interrupted by Ron

"Why can't I go with Hermione?" Ron complained.

"Oh stop begging, Ron!" Fred exclaimed.

"Well she needs someone to go with her!" Ron shouted back. Hermione looked up at the two.

"Ron, I'll be fine" Hermione said putting a hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron huffed, obviously not okay with the traveling arrangement. He complained the whole way to the train station, and then finally shut up again when he was reunited with Hermione, who thought that Ron should just leave her alone.

"We'll see you later Harry" Hermione said when they got on the train. "Ron and I have to go to the Prefect compartment", and get orders from the head boy and girl. We should be allowed back" Hermione mumbled the last bit. Harry nodded, so they walked away in silence. Hermione looked back and saw Fred watching her. She sighed and turned around.

Hermione found her mind drifting when she was being given instructions by the head boy and girl. Her mind drifted to a tall ginger boy. With dark mysterious eyes that always lifted up at the corners from all his smiling and joking. She thought about how he'd saved her and flirted with her. She then thought about how it was all going to change, because they were back at school.

"Hermione!" Ron said "We have to patrol the middle carriage". Hermione nodded and stood up, she tripped and fell a bit, Ron tried to catch her but couldn't. She kept walking out the door. They walked to the middle carriage in silence, Ron humming the new Weird Sister's song. Hermione's mind kept wondering to a Weasley; she kept pushing it away but it always came back. Eventually they arrived at the middle carriage.

"I'll go this way, you go the other way" Ron stated, obviously fed up with the silence. Hermione turned and walked the other way; she hugged her arms around her middle and remembered how warm she had been with a certain ginger haired boy. Hermione thought she was hallucinating. There in front of her was a running Fred. He ran towards her and didn't stop. He was running away from his brother. Fred wasn't looking where he was going. He didn't give Hermione much room to move and ended up crashing into her, knocking her to the floor and landing on top of her.

"Hermione, what a nice way to fall" Fred joked, standing up and offering Hermione a hand. She ignored it, and tried to stand up herself. George had stopped running and stood behind Fred. Hermione stumbled slightly from standing up too fast, and fell head first into Fred.

"Looks like you're falling for me" Fred joked. George laughed. Hermione tried not to blush, but she did. "Why were you running?" Hermione asked, her hands on her hips

"Just winding up the twin" Fred joked

"More like feeding me exploding bon-bons! I only just got it out of my mouth in time!" George exclaimed. Hermione looked at his face, and could now see that his face was slightly swollen compared to Fred's. Fred chuckled lightly and winked at Hermione.

"All worth it, I got to run into you" Fred joked, he moved forward and whispered "I liked the landing on you part, very fun" He moved back and smirked. "Any way, where's your boyfriend Ronnie?" He joked. Hermione sighed.

"He's not my boyfriend!" she tried to stay calm, but as she was really annoyed with him already, it wasn't working.

"Please! I know you dressed up for him!" Fred said, almost shouting.

"I don't want to talk about that" Hermione looked down at the floor, realising how foolish she had been.

"Why not, because I was such a hero? Because it wasn't Ronikins who saved you?" Fred said, getting annoyed.

"Fred, stop being so childish" George said, trying to pull him into an empty carriage

"No George, I'm not being childish!" Fred almost shouted.

"Please Fred, don't be like this" Hermione whispered. "You're only making me more upset"

"Why" Fred said.

"I know when you came to rescue me, you had your wand with you the whole time… you put us both in danger, and it didn't bother you. It's all just fun and games to you, isn't it? I could have died! God Fred, what part of that don't you understand! Now please leave me alone or I might have to put you both in detention." She tried to walk away but Fred grabbed her arm.

"Hermione please." She pulled away and walked away. George stopped her. She noticed how his eyes where a lighter brown than Fred's, and how Fred's hair was messier.

"I better go find my boyfriend, maybe I'll take a page out of your book and go snog him in every corner of Hogwarts!" She shoved George harshly and walked towards the end of the carriage to find Harry.

_A/N – so don't be annoyed with me this is all so I can make it longer and not run out of ideas! _

_Thanks for reading it means a lot (soppy I know…) I'm still at school! I don't break up yet! I only have to get up 3 more times… FRIDAY! _

_Anyway Fred's only slightly annoyed he'll come back! :D … maybe (can't I keep him?) _


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N_**_ – __So hi, this is strange I feel like I'm giving you too much… Hey! It's Christmas! Who cares and I feel like ideas are coming out of my ears there's just so much! _

**_Guest replies _**

**_Eab –_**_Thank you! As I said before my imagination just runs away with me sometimes… living in my brain is scary! :D _

**_Quote –_** _Stay awake, get a grip and get out  
You're safe from the weight of the world  
Just take a second to set things straight  
I'll be fine even though I'm not always right  
I can count on the sun to shine  
Dedication takes a lifetime  
But dreams only last for a night __**(All Time Low; Stay Awake)**_

**I owe you the world… **

Hermione had been moving, a lot, so much that she now thought her muggle PE lessons would be easier. For the last month or so she had been moving around so much; she had tried so hard not to run into a certain Weasley. She had tried so hard not to think of a certain Weasley. The latter being much harder. She could just leave her room whenever he came in, or make an excuse; she could never leave her brain. He was always there, reminding her of their argument.

_"__Please Fred, don't be like this" Hermione whispered_

Luckily, the common room was quiet today and Hermione didn't have to worry about people hearing her random out bursts. Re-living the argument in her head had always seemed to make her say that. _"Please Fred, don't be like this" "Please Fred, don't be like this" "Please Fred, don't be like this" "Please Fred, don't be like this" "Please Fred, don't be like this" "Please Fred, don't be like this"._

Hermione lent forward and placed her head on the desk. It didn't help that the new D.A.T.D.A. teacher, Umbridge didn't like her "You're too smart" she would say. She had tried her hardest in Harry's lessons. Dumbledore's Army. She had even managed to beat Ron. Hermione sighed, that had caused an outburst. Fred said that Ron only let her win because Hermione would snog him later.

_"__Please Fred, don't be like this" "Please Fred, don't be like this" "Please Fred, don't be like this" "Please Fred, don't be like this" "Please Fred, don't be like this" "Please Fred, don't be like this"._

Hermione raised her head quickly causing head rush and her eye sight to blur.

Fred had been moving a lot, going wherever Hermione wouldn't be. However, she would be at every Dumbledore's Army meeting, causing Fred to clog up with envy. Walking with Ron caused Fred to lash out at him. If Ron was with Hermione he'd go red in the face and try to cover it by shouting at a small child. The worst was when they learnt the Patronus Charm. _He stood there and watched her elegant otter dance around her; he felt so proud that just at that second he managed to produce a tiny blue wave from the end of his wand. He continued to watch as the otter danced around with a Jack Russell. They danced and the dog chased the otter, until he realised were the dog had come from, none other than his little brother Ron. Fred walked out of the hall._

_"__Hermione please." _He whispered. Fred was sat in the corridor just outside the common room wanting to go in but knowing she was in there. "_Leave me alone". _ She wanted him to leave her alone.

"_Leave me alone". _ "_Leave me alone". _ "_Leave me alone". _ "_Leave me alone". _ "_Leave me alone". _ "_Leave me alone". _ "_Leave me alone". _ "_Leave me alone". _ "_Leave me alone". _ "_Leave me alone". _ "_Leave me alone". _

"_Hermione please" _

Fred walked down the stairs from his dormitory, it was gone midnight and he thought there would be no one up. It was closing on December and it was getting colder, Fred shivered slightly and went to sit by the fire. Nobody was up this late, just him.

"_I was just lucky that Fred followed me" _Hermione laughed lightly and jumped over the sofa. Fred looked at her then turned back to face the fire. Fred sighed, he'd had just about enough of Hermione; she seemed like two different people, different when she was with him and just him.

Hermione nuzzled into the side of him, and he put her arm around her.

"Why are you up so late?

"_All worth it, I got to run into you" _Fred laughed slightly, leaning into Hermione more.

"_Please Fred, don't be like this" Hermione whispered. "You're only making me more upset" _

_"__Why" Fred said. _They laughed together slowly. Fred leaned in to kiss her.

"_Leave me alone!" _Hermione shouted suddenly,

"_Hermione please" _.Fred whispered scared he would cry.

"_Fred stop being so childish" _

_"__NO GEORGE IM NOT BEING CHILDISH!" – _

Fred woke up shouting and shivering. He was so cold, he was so empty. Why, he had never felt like this before.

Hermione.

That one name Fred couldn't get out of his head. He shook his head vigorously hoping to get rid of it, but it just made his vision blurry. He rolled over into his pillow and screamed.

"Fred we need to do something, you're not sleeping, and these nightmares have gotten worse; you're screaming for hours now! We need to see Dumbledore." Fred rolled over to look at his twin.

"George?" Fred whispered "Have I ever told you what the dreams are about?" George shook his head.

"Hermione"

December turned Hogwarts into something from a Christmas card, its magical halls lit up with lights and trees. This didn't help Hermione's mood though, Fred had been really happy coming up to December, and soon he would be going back to Grimmauld Place and leaving her alone at Hogwarts. Her parents said she could go home or stay at school. Staying at home meant that all her magic would be taken from her, her parents had become stricter after the incident with Fred. They didn't even want her to be friends with him. Ron had taken this news badly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE STAYING?" Ron shouted across the hall one morning.

"My mom doesn't want me going back after the incident; you can't stay because she doesn't want me to be around another Weasley" Hermione sighed and tried to leave. But she walked into a rather tired looking twin. Fred had gotten better, talking to George about his dreams had made him realise that they meant nothing, he just wanted what he couldn't get, and she was too young for him anyway. Fred's new plan didn't stop the dreams though, they now came every night.

"Sorry Hermione" He mumbled, she looked up at him; his pale face and messy hair making him look tired and ghostly.

_"__Please Fred don't be like this" _Hermione whispered. Fred's face went paler, causing George to panic knowing that this had affected him. Hermione tried to walk past him but Fred grabbed her arm.

"Why are you staying?" he paused "You know you're welcome at ours, don't stay here by yourself" They kept talking in hushed tones.

"It's just my mom" She murmured.

"You can't stay here!" He raised his voice slightly

"Fred, just leave it" She sighed "But thanks for caring" Hermione turned back around and sat back opposite Ron, _please don't say anything _she mouthed to him. Fred followed and sat down next to her and opposite George. For a moment it seemed that everything had gone back to normal, where Fred and Hermione could sit next to each other in the same room and not get annoyed.

"Fred!" They let out a girly scream. Just then Angelina walked over; she came and stood behind George. She looked in confusion between the two, and then decided just to talk.

"Can I talk to you for a moment" She asked giggling slightly. The twin opposite Hermione got up and walked away with Angelina winking at the other twin.

"Wasn't that George?" Hermione asked.

"Nope I'm George, sat right here"

"But –" Hermione tried again. But he put her hand on her mouth.

"Now really, why can't you go to Grimmauld Place? Is this to do with Fred?" he asked. Hermione nodded, and before she went off to lesson she had told him everything.

Everyone had promised not to tell Fred that Hermione couldn't go because of him, but later that day before McGonagall had come round to ask who was staying, Hermione had received a letter. She was sat in the common room, although she and Fred had sat by each other at breakfast he was still sat on the other side of the common room. Hermione picked up the letter from the floo, slid her ink stained nails under the flap, and pulled out the letter. She unfolded it slowly.

_Dear Hermione_

_We are really sorry to hear that your parents wouldn't let you come to Grimmauld place for Christmas; we were all looking forward to seeing you. However I have spoken to your mother and explained what happened, she has informed me that you can now come to ours for Christmas as long as we don't use the fireplace again. I'm really sorry about your accident and I hope it hasn't affected you school work; you are a very clever girl, the smartest witch of her age._

_Looking forward to Christmas, _

_Mr &amp; Mrs Weasley. _

_P.S Fred told me you couldn't come; you should thank him… _

Hermione turned and smiled at the ginger haired boy in the corner. But then the last part of the letter stuck in her mind _"Fred told me" _Fred shouldn't know. Hermione got up and walked to the corner.

"You lied to me" She stated trying not to smile. "You told me you were George, but you weren't, you were Fred" She smiled at him. For the first time since she'd come back to school, she felt happy, it filled every part of her and consumed her, spreading from her heart to every inch of her body, until it reached her toes and fingertips. Until she felt like she'd never be sad again.

"How did you know?" asked George "sometimes not even mom can tell us apart" He sighed.

"Well first there's the obvious: Fred is slightly taller, also he was sat by me and I was sat opposite you, not next to you." She paused. "Fred stands straighter than you, you slouch ever so slightly. You have slightly broader shoulders. You also never have your uniform the same; Fred's isn't as loose around his shoulders because he stands straighter, while because you slouch it makes your uniform look baggier" She paused to look at their faces. They both looked impressed, so Hermione walked away and out of the common room towards the Owlery to send a letter to her mom. Someone grabbed her arm.

"How did you know so much?" Fred asked her.

"Well it's not hard, anyone who pays any attention would notice" She smiled and continued to walk off.

Hermione was extremely happy she didn't have to spend Christmas alone. That night she went to sleep smiling wishing that she could be at Grimmauld place quicker. That night she got her wish; Arthur had been attacked so she had to get a portkey there as soon as possible.

"But I'm not family" Hermione said.

"Your name is down on the legal family list, Miss Granger. I suggest you go with the Weasley's and take care of your loved ones." Dumbledore explained to her. Hermione swore he didn't say the 's' on ones, but pushed it from her mind and excused that she was tired.

"Okay all grab the Kettle" McGonagall said. Hermione moved and placed her hand over Fred's; he looked up and gave her an uneasy smile.

**A/N** So Fred's not as mean… Hope I left you with loads of questions, all will be reviled soon!

Updating on Tuesday! Eeeeeekkkk Christmas!

Might not be updating on Friday because its boxing day… but I'll do the Tuesday after that to make up for it… :D


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N – So Christmas one… This one is nearly twice as long but I love it so much so I don't care! MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D _

**Admittance is the first step to defeat **

**_quote - _**_What would happen if you stopped _**_fighting _**_and gave _**_yourself _**_permission to feel? Not just the good things, but everything? – __**R J. Anderson **_

The space next to Fred on the sofa was currently unoccupied, and that's the way he liked it. So much had gone on in the last few days, that he felt okay sat in one of the drawing rooms of Grimmauld Place with the rest of his family, plus Harry and Tonks. Fred's mind kept drifting off, and it didn't occur to him that he had been daydreaming about Hermione until she asked if it was okay to sit next to him. He scooted along the sofa to move as far away from Hermione as possible. Hermione pulled a small book out of her pocket murmured something under her breath and the book grew bigger, to normal size. She curled up on the one side and started reading. Fred sat in silence just watching her, the way she breathed peacefully as if she was used to this.

"Fred? Why are you watching me?" Hermione asked quietly as she continued to read.

"I wasn't, I was just thinking, coincidence" He smiled at her, hoping she would turn around and look at him. She did.

"Your dad's going to be fine, we saw him earlier" Hermione stated. Fred looked down at the moth eaten pillow he was sat on, and pulled at a loose stich.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking of" He murmured. Hermione thought she saw him blush but wasn't sure. Mrs Weasley was watching them out the corner of her eye as everyone had small conversations; she was smiling and giving them a look. The clock in the hall chimed 10 and everyone looked out of the darkened window. When most people had gone upstairs to get ready for bed, Mrs Weasley and Tonks started talking in hushed tones, the only other people in the room where Fred and Hermione, who were still sat on opposite ends of the couch oblivious to each other.

"But they're in the book, they need to know!" Mrs Weasley had raised her voice slightly causing Fred to twitch slightly, but not look up. "All the signs are there, if there is anything they need right now it would be hope, that's what they can give them. Hope, Tonks! We're approaching a war, they're needed!"

"Shush, lower your voice" Tonks tried to shush Mrs Weasley "We'll finish this when we can't be over heard" She smiled at Mrs Weasley.

"But what do I tell them?" Molly questioned.

"Have they suspected anything" Tonks shot back.

"No, why would they? But we need to act fast before they do anything" Mrs Weasley stated

"They won't, if you look at them, they haven't even noticed each other" Tonks finished the conversation and walked towards the door, where she knocked over the umbrella stand; the howls of Mrs Black started.

"– MUD BLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS IN MY HOUSE, MUDBLOODS DEFILING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS!"

"Stupid woman" Molly tutted and walked out of the room to close the curtains on Mrs Black. Hermione yawned quietly, trying not to show she was tired.

"If you're tired, then why don't you go to bed?" Fred asked, watching her out the corner of his eye. Hermione yawned again.

"Trying to get rid of me, are we?" She joked. Fred sighed and scooted to sit next to her on the sofa.

"Nope, see, now you have to stay here!" Fred half shouted, and grabbed her around the waist, lifting her up and off the sofa. Hermione dropped her book and started laughing. Fred spun her around and around until they were both dizzy, then he chucked her on the sofa, where she grabbed a pillow and chucked it at him. He caught it.

"Miss Granger, you are a terrible thrower!" He joked, throwing the pillow back at her; she ducked and it missed her. Hermione grabbed another one and threw it back. It got Fred right in the face.

"I'm mistaken, you can throw" Fred paused and walked closer to her "Like a girl!" He shouted loudly, Hermione threw herself at him, he caught her and spun around again, making her giggle like a little girl.

"I'm going to bed, but when –" Molly paused and looked at the sight of the two. She smiled and Fred put Hermione down in front of him, then patted her on the head. Mrs Weasley's eyes lit up and she looked suspiciously between the two, still smiling. "When you go to bed can you turn the lights off?" Molly asked. Hermione blushed and Fred looked down at his shoes.

"Sure Mom, don't worry about it" Fred answered, looking at her.

"Just be thankful it was me and not Ron who caught you" She smiled and went to walk away.

"Mrs Weasley, It's not like that –" Hermione started

"Please Hermione, she knows more than we do!" Fred accused.

"It's not like that at all its just… Christmas Eve… Getting to our heads" Hermione sighed. "What are you on about Fred?"

"Nothing, dear, Fred's just being silly" Mrs Weasley finished and walked up the stairs. Fred and Hermione waited in silence for her bedroom door to close.

"Maybe we should go to bed" Hermione sighed, picking up her book from the floor.

"Together?" Fred looked over at Hermione and winked. She shook her head and went to walk towards the door; she'd made it past the door frame when Fred spoke up.

"But I'd rather talk to you" He murmured. Hermione had never been wanted to be spoken to before, at least not like this.

"I think it's best if we went to bed" She said. Fred walked towards her, and stood really close.

"You're always running away from me" He stated, Hermione looked up at him, the sad look on his face made her knees buckle. "Please just stay here". He lent forward as if to kiss her, Hermione did the same and then changed her mind, placing a firm hand on his chest.

"We should get some sleep." Hermione said. Fred nodded slowly, looking sad. He quickly kissed her on the head, making her blush, then ran past her on the stairs, shouting

"Don't forget to turn the lights out!"

_'__Run Hermione! Hermione! Run!' Fred's shouts could only just be heard over the pounding of Hermione's heart._

_'__I won't leave you Fred!' Hermione yelled, watching him try to save himself from the attackers. _

_'__Hermione you have to live, think about the future!' He yelled back _

_'__I don't want a future without you' she shouted back. She fired a spell towards the attacker, giving Fred a second to relieve him. Another attacker saw this and aimed a spell at Fred, causing Hermione to shout. _

_'__FRED!' She shouted too late; the spell hit Fred right in the heart, causing Hermione to double over in pain. She hurt all over, the agony of losing him suddenly causing her to become weak. The attacker grabbed her from behind, but Hermione did nothing. Life wasn't worth it anymore._

_'__Think about the future' Fred's last words rang in her ears, causing Hermione to scream, surprising the attacker. He let go of her and Hermione shouted a spell, knocking them all off their feet. Hermione fled down the darkened cobbled streets. She hadn't run for long before she collapsed in a ball on the floor in tears. _

_The world went black._

_'__Hermione could you pass the sprouts?' Ron asked from across the table. Fred cast Hermione a worried look before dismissing himself from the table. Hermione picked up the sprouts and passed them down the table before her stomach heaved. She got up abruptly and ran to the toilet. _

_'__Fred let me in!' The door clicked open, and Hermione ran before she threw up all over the floor. _

_'__Maybe you shouldn't have passed the spouts?' Fred advised her. _

_'__Can you hold my hair?' She asked him. Fred grabbed Hermione's hair and patted her back reassuringly._

_'__I love you Hermione' He whispered smoothly in her ear. _

_Hermione then blacked out _

"You came in late last night" Ginny stated, winking at Hermione as they ran down the stairs. Hermione stumbled and tripped slightly, catching herself on the bannister.

"As I suspected, come on, which one of my brothers is it?" Ginny asked, having no fear at all in wanting to know. Hermione put her hand in front of her to stop her from the last few steps.

"Gin, as much as I respect your opinion on these things, I really don't want to talk about it" Hermione walked forward and stood in the kitchen, just behind a very tall ginger. Ginny walked in afterwards '_Him?' _Ginny mouthed_ 'which twin is he?' _ Hermione shook her head, not wanting to talk about it. Ginny grabbed her arm, and pulled her into the corner

"Tell me!" She pleaded.

"No" Hermione said "Anyway, your mom knows something about it and won't tell me but _he _knows"

"Tell me who 'he' is!" Ginny exclaimed, causing Fred to turn around and look at them, winking at Hermione. Fred looked as tired as Hermione felt; his eyes had dark circles around them as if he'd had nightmares.

"Fred!" Ginny said, already walking over to him. "So George said you came to bed late last night?" Ginny questioned.

"Did I?" questioned George, but Ginny stamped on his foot

"You also look as if you didn't sleep very well, or at all for that matter" Ginny winked at Fred, but he didn't find it funny. Fred shivered slightly

"Oh Ummm" Fred looked around anxiously, his face growing paler "Hey! I think they cars are here!" and he walked out of the room; George followed

The whole way to St Mungo's, Ginny wouldn't stop pestering Hermione about Fred- it didn't matter how many times Hermione told her to drop it, she wouldn't. It also caused them to be far behind following them to Mr Weasley's room. Hermione stopped in the door way.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, MUGGLE STICHES?" Molly shouted at Arthur.

"You know, I feel like a cup of tea" Fred stated. He walked swiftly towards the door, grabbing Hermione's hand on the way out. Hermione stumbled after him, falling into his side. Fred smirked and Hermione smiled back at him.

"Falling for me again, are we" Fred joked

"Yeah, you've pulled me" Hermione joked back, pulling on his hand but not letting go. Fred pulled her closer as they walked to the refreshment room a few floors down. Fred let out a goofy grin, but before Hermione could ask there was _crack _and they had Disapparated a few floors below. Hermione stumbled slightly, but Fred caught her. She smiled sheepishly, but before Hermione could say anything Fred whispered

"I dreamed about you last night" Hermione looked up sharply; Fred noticed how pale she looked.

"You had them too?" Fred asked. She nodded, not looking at his face.

"Hermione, look at me" She didn't; Fred used his finger to lift her chin, but she still wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Tell me what your mom knows" Hermione whispered. He shook his head.

"Hermione, those dreams, we'll fix them, they won't always come." She shook her head- Fred looked disappointed.

"Fred, before I started" she paused swallowing and looked at him "liking you more" she swallowed again, watching the way his eyes lit up slightly. "The dreams never came, I never dreamed ,Fred, ever. But even if I did I couldn't remember them. Until this whole thing with you started, I guess if Krum had never broken up with me, they wouldn't have started. But Fred, I can't do this now, I have exams to focus on and I can't do that if I'm focused on you. Maybe I'm waiting for something magical to happen so I know this is all real. I'm sorry, Fred, but with you I'm just not myself" She went to walk away but Fred grabbed her arm.

"Hermione, I can't do this without you"

"Fred you have to I can't"

"They'll still come, the dreams you know" Hermione looked at him almost disbelieved

"Why Fred"

"You obviously haven't been listening to mom talk have you?" Fred snapped. Hermione looked up at him.

"Goodbye Fred" she walked towards the door but Fred got there first, with a quick _crack. _He closed the door between the stairs and the tea room, cutting her off. Hermione jumped, but Fred caught her waist, pulling her closer. He leaned down to meet her lips. The kiss wasn't simple. It was awkward, Hermione tried to push away but she had a warm feeling spreading all over her body. From the moment that his lips met hers, she couldn't push away, she was no longer mad at him. All that mattered was the here and now. Fred's warm lips on hers. She moved her hands around his neck, pulling him closer. Fred smiled against her lips. He moved into her, moving when she did. Fred didn't want to let go, he never wanted this moment to end, but at some point it had to. She started to move away. Fred looked into her eyes. She smiled. Above them in the now darker corridor, mistletoe had begun to grow.

"It's probably full of Nargals" Hermione stated looking up at the mistletoe and taking Fred's hand

"Merry Christmas" Fred whispered in her ear. Then he kissed her on top of the head. He went to go kiss her again, but the door opened, hitting Fred slightly and causing him to move away from Hermione. Mrs Weasley looked between the two of them and sighed.

"Thank god I opened the door when I did, you two have no idea how much trouble we'd have been in if you'd kissed. And Tonks said you hadn't even noticed each other. I knew we should have told you" She looked up at their faces; the way they both where looking guiltily at the floor "You didn't, I thought it looked brighter in here." Hermione reached for Fred's hand, as she started to miss him like a hole in her life had been filled and then ripped out of her. Fred took her hand gratefully. The looked up and made eye contact.

"Oh stop it you two! You're making it worse!" Molly snapped.

"You two stay here. Let me go and get Tonks" Mrs Weasley exited through the door she came through. Even though she was trying to be angry, you could tell she was happy. Fred turned and looked at Hermione.

"Like I said before" He started wrapping his arms around her waist as she did the same "I can't do this without you" He kissed her again, sending a warmth through their bodies and filling a part of them that was always missing…

_A/N – My nan read this over my shoulder, I think she views my differently now. Merry Christmas eve eve! __J_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- This one is for New Year. Just so you know the quote has a lot to do with the chapter that it is in, kind of like a hint. There are a lot of hints in this chapter. I'm sorry that this chapter is a day late but my dad went out last night and the internet broke!

New Year New people

Quote – A book is like a key to unknown chambers within one's own self – Franz Kafka

Hermione felt cold, the coldness spreading from her chest outwards. She shivered, trying to keep warm in her duvet; she rolled over to face the wall just as someone entered the room, yelling.

"Why would you be cold? Look how many blooming layers you have on!" Ginny's red hair was swinging as she shouted. Hermione couldn't hear the other voice; all she could hear was its mumbling.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Once again there was mumbling.

"Our room looks warm, Fred that's pathetic! If you want to see Hermione, you could have just asked her! Though that excuse was so bad I think I'm not going to let you in" Ginny slammed the door.

"Besides she's ill! We can't have another person ill. We have to go to this party!" She shouted at the door, her face getting red from being angry.

"And don't you dare think of Apparating in here!" Ginny finished then turned to Hermione. She walked over and sat on her bed, then tugged at her duvet.

"I got rid of the imposter" Ginny joked.

"I heard" Hermione whispered back. Ginny placed her hand to her head.

"You don't have a temperature. What did you say was wrong with you?" Ginny asked.

"I'm cold, really cold" Hermione gasped, realising that Fred had also been cold. She shook her head. This is stupid, that isn't what's happening. Hermione sat up quickly and looked at Ginny's face.

"I think I feel better" She stated, throwing the duvet off her. Hermione was surprised that it didn't make her colder. She stood up and took a step towards the door.

"So you can come to the party tonight?" Ginny asked, looking at her excitedly. Hermione sighed

"I don't want to go" Hermione said, "We didn't really celebrate it at home, and I'd miss mom too much"

"Come on, the party would cheer you up, you've been so glum ever since we visited dad at the hospital!" Ginny paused as if she'd figured it out "come to think of it you haven't looked at Fred since and you went with him to get tea!" She paused as if remembering "You came back by yourself?" Hermione shook her head.

"I'm not going!" She turned to walk to the door and threw it open viciously. She looked down at the lump on the floor, which was currently getting up

"Hermione!" Fred said. Hermione hadn't noticed when, but she felt warmer and not ill. Ginny looked between the two of them and smirked

"I'll give you two some privacy" Ginny winked at Hermione.

"No really, there's nothing – We don't need privacy – We really shouldn't be talking" Hermione stumbled, but Ginny had already gone, her red hair swinging as she skipped down the stairs. Ginny walked down the stairs and into one of the many drawing rooms.

"Hermione doesn't want to come" Ginny said teasingly to her mom.

"Well tough, rules are rules, New Year is romantic, she of all people should be looking forward to it"

"Huh? Why?" Ginny picked up the book on the chair so she could sit down "Princes are Jerks?" Ginny muttered to herself but Molly didn't hear

"Nothing dear - Don't touch that, books like that shouldn't be read at New Year, they inflict young minds. Dark magic, very dark. Put it back on the chair so I can put it away" Ginny placed the book on the edge of the chair, but then remembered she'd left Hermione with Fred and stood up quickly, knocking the book under the chair. She briefly looked for it, but couldn't see it so she shrugged and walked back up the stairs.

"Mom says you have to come, rules are rules" Ginny said, smirking.

"Well I guess you'll have to see me tonight" Fred said, looking at Ginny.

"Well it is a big party, so the chances of you finding her are very slim" Ginny laughed to herself.

"Thank you Gin" Fred said through gritted teeth. Hermione looked uncomfortably between the two of them, her heart fluttering in her chest. Ginny smiled sweetly at Fred, then went into her room. Hermione looked up at Fred; he lent down to kiss her, but she stopped him.

"Tonight" She whispered, before she walked into the room and closed the door. Hermione sighed and slid down the door sighing; the room was peaceful and quiet, but Ginny had started bouncing on the bed.

"Why didn't you kiss him?" She asked, making Hermione jump.

"It's complicated" Hermione sighed.

"No it's not, you could have just kissed him- how does that complicate things" Ginny asked, deliberately being annoying.

"It would be complicated because you were watching" Hermione stated. Ginny gave a confused look, then started to get ready for the party. Hermione grabbed her book and started reading.

"Hermione, come on!" Ginny shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Hermione came down into the main drawing room to meet everyone else. She put her book on the chair and looked up. Ron looked back at her.

Ron.

Hermione looked back at him and smiled awkwardly; She realised that she hadn't spoken to him or Harry about any of this, she'd been so held up in her own problems that she had been the world's worst best friend. She walked clumsily over to them, knocking into the chair.

"Hey" she said, they both looked at her but ignored her, so she carried on "Listen, I'm sorry I've been such a bad friend. I've been so held up in my own awkwardness, one day I'll tell you, but I'm not quite sure my self yet" She sighed and looked at them "I just don't think you're ready for all of this, with the war coming and all, I'm sure Harry's problems are bigger than mine and it would just make me sound pathetic" She looked at their faces for a moment, but neither of them moved so she walked away.

"We will all be Disapparating there, because of the incident with the fire place this seemed much safer" Molly paused to give Fred and Hermione a look "Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione you'll need to grab hold of someone; either me, Tonks, Lupin, Fred or George" Before Mrs Weasley could finish, Ginny had pushed Hermione into Fred, she winked at them both. Fred chuckled and took Hermione's hand. Hermione moved to the chair, not letting go of Fred's hand. She looked at the chair to find there was no book. Letting go of Fred's hand, she tried to feel around under the chair for her book. Finally she felt a book like object and picked it up and put it in her bag. Hermione took hold of Fred's hand once again, looking around the room as she did so. She met Ron's eyes across the room.

"We go in 3… 2… 1…" Fred winked at Hermione and with a crack everyone was gone. She turned to look at him.

"Fred! Why didn't you go?" Hermione asked.

"You said tonight" Fred chuckled. Hermione looked at him and shook her head. She leant forward and kissed him on the cheek. Then grabbed his other hand.

"Come on" Hermione held on to Fred as there was an all familiar crack.

When they arrived, the party was in full swing. The music was loud and there were lots of people dancing. Hermione held on to Fred's hand tightly, but found that she was separated from him through the crowd. She tried to look for him, but couldn't find him anywhere. She moved towards the door that she thought would lead outside, only to find that it led to a room. The room was empty and there was a balcony on the other side. Hermione walked towards the balcony and sat down on the floor, pulling her book out of her bag. She looked at the cover.

"Princes are Jerks?" Hermione muttered "This wasn't the book I was reading" Hermione turned the book over to the blurb "Be careful what you wish for" Hermione's curiosity got the better of her, and she turned the cover.

Every girl deserves her happily ever after; a story with a happy ending is worth telling. The world needs happy stories; it gives people hope. But what are people thinking about princes? Princes represent the male dominance. Showing them to be, act and think they are more important. If you are to fall in love, you have to make sure he's right. He may think he likes you, but he just likes the chase, the commitment isn't what a guy wants. The only way a guy can truly love you is if you are –

Hermione's book was pulled from her hands- she looked up. Fred was gleaming down at her, holding her book in her hands.

"Princes are jerks?" He asked her, smiling and turning to a random page. He coughed before reading the text "Denying yourself of true love can set curses on your prince and one's self. Terrible curses that break the magical bondage you have, weakening any love until it's all gone. " He laughed "Expecting to find your prince?" he smiled down at her and helped her up.

"No it's just a book, I highly doubt any of it is true" Hermione smiled back at him. He played with his hands nervously before speaking.

"Hermione, there is something I have to tell you. It's the reason my mom and Tonks told us to stay away from each other, it's the reason you been so ill, and it's the reason that I am amazed by you" Fred whispered, afraid his voice would break. Hermione looked up at him and took a step closer.

"Hermione, we are what many people would call soulmates" He paused for a reaction, but there wasn't anything "There is powerful magic involved in soulmates, which is why Tonks wanted us to stay away from each other. We can be easily hurt, and the dark type of magic toys with our brain, giving us dreams that show us our worst fears. It's kind of like a fairy tale" He joked. Hermione looked up at him.

"It's nothing like a fairy tale, this sounds horrible. Knowing that I have to worry about you all the time, more than I do now, that's no fairy tale" Hermione looked up at him.

"But you've got your happily ever after. You've found your prince" Fred took a step away from her, becoming annoyed.

"Fred, you're no prince" Hermione whispered. Fred looked taken aback; scared.

"But – we're soul mates" Fred said.

"Are you sure? Because that sounds like a stupid excuse to fall in love with me- yeah well I know you only like chasing me" Hermione shouted back. She felt a painful stab in her chest, but she tried to ignore it, causing her to fall to the floor.

"Hermione!" Fred shouted, turning to her, feeling the same strange pain in his chest. But the pain wasn't as bad for Fred, it was weakening. All pain was weakening. He helped her up.

"Fred, I'm so confused, I thought I liked you, maybe I even loved you. But being your soul mate kind of seems like a lot to say just to get me to like you back, or even to say I liked you back. I'm feeling so in love, but so alone. But most of all I feel betrayed, by myself for letting me love you, and you for just being you" Hermione hurt now all over, the pain in her chest had spread all over her body, making her feel weak and alone.

"No one could feel all that! They'd explode!" Fred shouted.

"NOT ALL OF US HAVE THE EMOTIONAL RANGE OF A TEA SPOON!" Hermione shouted back, the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hermione, you wanted your fairy tale, and here it is, in all its complicated glory" He laughed a cruel horrid laugh that hit Hermione hard, making her feel like she had been stabbed and left to die. "My mom said we were soul mates- how wrong could she have been? We are so different, I thought at first we were, but now I know you love me, well, I feel nothing for you" Fred had changed, the man who was standing before Hermione was no longer Fred. Why did she deny herself from true love? The pain she felt now must have meant that they were soul mates after all. Then it hit Hermione like a ton of bricks.

"Denying yourself of true love, can set curses on your prince and one's self. Terrible curses that break the magical bondage you have, weakening any love until it's all gone."

Hermione had realised what she'd done. She'd set a curse. There was a chiming in the distance, a horrible chiming, it was all off key and made the situation worse. Midnight.

"Fred" Hermione whispered, feeling the urge to win him back- feeling all the love and hatred he had for her. He still loves me Hermione thought just deep down, "Kiss me" Hermione asked. Fred took a step towards her, but Hermione got there first, wrapping her hands around his neck. She pulled him close, his lips meeting hers. This was nothing like their first kiss; this left Hermione feeling hollow and empty, exactly how she was before. She heard Fred gasp and pulled away from him, all the love in his eyes was there, hidden at the back, being pushed away by anger. He looked at her; she could see the confusion in his eyes, the love and the anger mixing together.

"Please, Fred, I love you, I didn't mean to deny it! I don't think I can go on feeling like this. A hollow cold body with no soul," Hermione was shocked at the words that came out of her mouth "Please, Fred, I don't want to be like this" Her voice was just a whisper. Hermione looked at the floor, not knowing if it was too late or if she had set the curse by accident.

Fred's expression was blank and confused; he looked down at Hermione, and felt his heart become cold like it was freezing over.

A/N – I'm hoping you all got the hints in this chapter… If you didn't then the book (as in the book Ginny picks up) has a big part in this, Updating Friday.

Please Review! I'd like to know what you think comes next it would be fun as I've wrote most of that chapter! Enjoy you're week!


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N – This chapter is slightly disjointed as it's just after the party. Hopefully you'll all like it :D _

_Quote – A change in behaviour begins with a change in the heart – Unknown -_-_

Actions speak louder than words

Fred looked at Hermione; he was completely shell shocked, he looked down at the small crying girl and felt a wave of emotion that he couldn't control _Did I made her cry? _He thought, walking backwards off of the balcony, into the large room and back into the party room. Hermione heard the footsteps walking away but she continued to stare at the stoned floor, watching her tears turn to ice as they hit the floor. She tried to walk after him, but the floor wasn't as stable and she slipped, only just catching herself on her hands. Hermione sighed. _How pathetic am I? _Hermione asked herself _I set a curse on my soul mate and I can't even win him back with a true loves kiss! _Hermione looked up and realised she was all alone; everyone was in the main hall celebrating the New Year. She moved round so she wasn't facing the door and instead looked out of the balcony. She pulled herself into a ball and watched the first few freckles of snow fall down from the sky. Slowly and silently she let the tears fall. _How pathetic am I? _

Fred continued to walk with his head in his hands, until he found himself at a door that led outside. He went to turn the handle but the door was opened before him.

"Fred!" George stood in front of him, smiling; he took in his facial expression. "How did it go?" George asked, looking at Fred's confused face. "You were going to tell her tonight, remember" Fred looked at George; George's face held pure confusion. "You haven't stopped talking about it since you found out" Fred looked confused.

"Found out what?" Fred asked.

"Soulmates?" George prompted.

"George, don't be silly we can't be soulmates we're related and I like females… You're male" Fred joked.

"Not me, you twit!" Sighed George "Hermione, she's your soulmate, how can you not remember?" He paused to think "Mom told you to tell her, but you wanted her to like you before she knew that she had to be with you. So mom gave you till New Year to tell her" George sighed.

"Soulmates? George did you have an alcoholic beverage? Soulmates don't exist" Fred laughed. George just looked at him "Does Hermione like me? Has she got you to tell me that story?" Fred continued laughing. George just looked at him and walked away.

"Am I right? The book worm likes me! George, we might not ever have to do our homework again!" Fred joked and triumphed. George turned quickly and looked at him, his face full of anger.

"Fred! What is wrong with you?" George's voice was growing louder with every word "YOU'VE FOUND YOUR TRUE LOVE AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS IF SHE'LL DO YOUR HOMEWORK! DID YOU EVEN TELL HER?" George yelled causing the people nearby to look around. Fred looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you cared for her, I thought she was just the smart one that always stopped our pranks" Fred looked at his brother "Is she really my soulmate?" He asked.

"You don't remember?" George said mainly to himself and turned to leave. He ran through the crowd; Fred followed him and grabbed his arm.

"George I made her cry. I don't know what I did, but I know it was me- I can feel it." Fred spoke in a whisper, worried someone would over hear. George nodded. "George, I should apologise shouldn't I?" George nodded again. Fred led them both to the place where he had last seen her, surprised to find a red haired girl sitting with her. The red haired girl turned sharply and got off the floor, advancing towards them.

"YOU!" Ginny yelled, pointing at Fred "You complete arse, Fredrick Weasley" Ginny shoved him hard, watching him stumble backwards into George.

"It's not his fault" Hermione said, standing up from the floor. Fred looked down at her from behind George and smiled.

"Ginny, he can't remember anything" George stated.

"Hey!" Fred shoved George "I can remember loads of things" Fred looked angry, Hermione tried not to laugh but did, everyone turned around to look at her and she turned it into a cough. Fred smiled and continued to glare at his twin. "The only thing, or person should I say, that I can't remember is you" He smiled down at Hermione, she gasped and tried to cover it up "I can remember who you are" Fred said, trying to be helpful "I can remember that you're Ron's friend and that he has a huge crush on you – Ow! Ginny!" Fred glared at Ginny, who had poked him hard in the ribs.

"You're not supposed to tell her!" said Ginny through gritted teeth.

"Ginny, it's not like it was obvious" stated Fred.

"Yeah, he didn't stare at her, every second" Agreed George.

"Of every minute" Fred smirked.

"Of every hour" George continued.

"Of everyday" Fred continued.

"Of every week" George continued.

"Of every –" Fred started but was cut off by Ginny.

"Yeah okay we get it" Said Ginny, still annoyed. "What are we going to do?" she asked, turning back to stand next to Hermione. They all gave her puzzled looks.

"There's not really much we can do" said Hermione quietly, as she shivered slightly from the cold.

"Are you cold?" Asked Fred quietly, who had now moved around to stand by her, the four standing in a strange shaped circle. Hermione looked up at him in surprise and shook her head. Ginny looked at the two of them in confusion but then decided it wasn't important.

"The party is nearly over, considering it's been the New Year for a while, so I say we all decide on one thing, do we tell mom?" Ginny asked, taking charge, she was still in a mood with Fred but she was trying to get past it. Fred shook his head.

"I don't think we should, we should sort this out, and we go back to Hogwarts tomorrow anyway so there won't be much she can so" Fred said trying to sound confident. They all mumbled back in agreement.

"All right so we don't tell anyone!" Ginny confirmed.

"Don't tell anyone what?" Ron walked onto the balcony looking bored and annoyed. Hermione looked at Fred as she panicked. There was a long uncomfortable silence.

"Fine don't tell me!" Ron said sarcastically, storming off "Mom wants you home!" He shouted and left.

"Come on then" Ginny grabbed Fred quickly and motioned to George to talk to Hermione, he nodded back. Fred looked at Ginny in confusion as she pulled him away. Hermione looked after them, suddenly feeling colder. She shivered, causing George to look worried.

"Are you cold?" George asked.

"No. Yes. Well I am but there's nothing you can do about, I'm going to be cold for a while" Hermione sighed as the coldness started spreading, luckily there were no visual effects, but that didn't make it any better.

"What do you mean?" George looked confused for a moment before he realised "You mean Fred?" He stuttered. Hermione nodded.

"It happened before, he told you about what happened at the hospital?" Hermione asked. George nodded "I avoided him after that, I thought the coldness would just go away, that I was ill. It wasn't until he told Ginny he was cold that I thought it might have been a possibility." Hermione shrugged.

"Yeah but how did he get like that?" George asked, Hermione looked at the floor and shook her head.

"I tried, really I did" She explained "I was reading this book, and well it kind of set a curse on him, for a moment he became really mean and horrible so I kissed him remembering what the book had said" She looked at the floor hiding her face behind her hair "But I think it back fired and instead of breaking it, I made him forget about me, well us" Hermione took a sharp breath in and looked at George "I didn't mean to set the curse it's just all this soulmate stuff is scary and I thought if I told him he was joking, well maybe it wouldn't have been real" Hermione's breathing became unsteady like she was crying but the tears didn't fall. George looked down at Hermione.

"We'll fix it. But first I think we'll need a talk about what to do next, maybe without Fred; if he knows then he'll see it coming and won't fall in love with you again" George decided. Hermione nodded in agreement before George Disapparated.

When Ginny and Fred got back, the house was quiet, most people were tired from the party and had gone straight to bed. However Ron was sat in one of the chairs in the living room.

"I see you didn't all come back together- see you're not all chums" Ron said snidely.

"Ron we've got bigger problems than your jealousy!" Ginny snapped.

"Wait Ginny, we have to respect his hormones" Fred joked, bowing.

"You really are a git, aren't you? You knew I liked her! Why couldn't you just leave her alone?" Ron shouted. Fred's face became confused.

"What did I do?" He whispered to Ginny. She looked at him before turning on Ron.

"Just go to bed, Ron, we'll talk about it in the morning" Ginny said, pulling him out of the chair and shoving him out the door and closing it behind him.

"What can you remember?" Ginny asked quietly, afraid Ron was listening.

"Most things, I just can't remember spending time with Hermione at all, I can't remember how I felt about her, but I know that I did because when she smiles at me I feel happier" Fred shook his head "It's like I'm a robot with all new emotions when it comes to her" Fred sat down in the chair, exasperated "Is she okay?" Ginny smiled at Fred, she could tell it was going to be difficult, but not as hard as she first thought.

"Yeah, she's going to be okay" Ginny said happily. There was a _crack _and George and Hermione appeared. George looked rather pleased with himself and Hermione looked ill and confused. Fred gave George a look, and they both left the room and headed to bed. Ginny left after them at a quick pace, as if to catch up. Hermione shuffled towards the chair Fred had been sitting in and curled up in a ball; there were hushed whispers outside the room, but Hermione didn't even try to listen, she just curled up smaller and tried to stay warm. She knew it was pointless, it was like she was starving and freezing all at the same time.

Ginny came back into the room and coaxed her off of the chair and followed her back up the stairs. Hermione didn't bother changing, she just slid under the duvet and tried to sleep. Ginny turned the light off about an hour later, but Hermione found herself wide awake hours later when there was a knock on the door. She got out of bed and answered it; she moved very robotically and shuffled towards the door. George walked in looking happy and well (ish) rested; he woke Ginny up. Kicking her with his foot, she screamed and rolled off the other side.

"SHHHHHH!" He joked. Ginny gave him the evils.

"George go away" Ginny hissed.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Hermione, I'm here to help you win back Fred's heart, with a little bit of sexy, hotness and flirting" George winked at Hermione, who sat on the floor, watching a very happy Ginny. Hermione groaned and placed her head on the floor. _This is going to be a long day._

_A/N – Again I hope you liked this chapter; I can't wait till the next chapter as I'm really enjoying writing it. Please review :D _


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N – So I know it's a bit late but, I had to go out and I only just got back! This chapter has to be one of my favourites so far! And the next one is good! :D Hope you enjoy! _

_Human beings, by changing the inner attitudes of their minds, can change the outer aspects of their lives - William James _

**CHAPTER 10 – IT'S A START**

"Go get changed" George demanded.

"No! That outfit is hideous, and you want me to wear those?" Hermione pointed to the 4 inch heels by the floor. "Without falling over by the end of today, bearing in mind that Fred will come looking for you at some point, that cuts down our time" Hermione sounded annoyed; she had spent an hour with George and Ginny doing her makeup, George using magic and messing around. He drew a cat nose on and whiskers at one point before Ginny shouted at him and told him he was ruining her master piece. Hermione now had a face full of make-up and some horrible outfit that was purely black

"It's all shiny and tight" Hermione pulled a face at the outfit that lay out on her bed.

"That's the point" Said George "It shows Fred" he paused to think of the right words "what you have to offer, shall we say" Hermione blushed slightly and George winked at her.

"No, not Hermione, I have enough trouble with her and Fred" Ginny gasped "And Ron! What do we do about Ron?" Ginny rambled; Hermione looked at her and shook her head.

"Can we not" Hermione asked, annoyed.

"No I think we should talk about the loving relationship you and Ron seem to have" George joked. Hermione gave him the death glare.

"Come on, I mean him and Fred can't even look at each other now" George said.

"I didn't mean to get in the way of family, it's not even something I can control" Hermione tried to defend herself.

"Hermione, we understand it's not like you did it on purpose" Ginny said, glaring at George.

"Yeah, I mean it's not your fault Fred's fallen in love with you and you set a curse on him so he'd forget you" George said, laughing.

"He didn't mean that" Ginny continued to glare at George.

"I'm sure he didn't" Hermione walked out the door and closed it quietly; she headed for the bathroom on the second floor; she stumbled down one floor and into the bathroom. She changed quickly and rushed out of the door, grabbing the heels off of the floor. She closed the door quickly, not really looking were she was going, she ran into a wall, only when she looked up from the floor it wasn't a wall.

"Hermione?" Ron looked down at her, his face filled with confusion.

"Hi" Hermione said awkwardly, looking at the floor.

"You, um, look, um nice" Ron stated awkwardly.

"Please don't, Ginny's making me wear it" Hermione said, pulling on her top viciously to make it cover more of her body.

"Oh" Ron said, realising the awkwardness of what he'd just said; luckily he was saved by a tall ginger twin.

"RON! Have you seen George?" Fred asked, his hair sticking up in odd directions; his face had crinkles on where he had been sleeping. He walked slowly up to them, realising Hermione was stood there. He tugged at his pyjamas nervously.

"Oh hey Hermione, have you seen George?" Fred stumbled.

"Um yeah, he's um" She remembered that George had said that we should keep it from him "In um the living room"

"I thought I saw him go into your room" Ron cut in.

"Yeah well he's not there now!" Hermione shouted before running down up the stairs and back to her room. When she walked in she stood in front of the full length mirror and turned sharply to both of them.

"NO!" Said Hermione, straight up.

"But you look cute!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Yeah and sexy" George agreed. Hermione hit him.

"Guys, I don't want Fred to fall in love with this" Hermione gestured towards the mirror "This isn't me at all!" Hermione finished, getting annoyed. They looked at her; she had on a tight top with a tight black skirt and stilettoes, and she looked more like a stripper than a book worm. (oh my god xD) "I get that you guys want to help, but maybe something a little more me, something that doesn't scream to Fred 'We were soul mates and I can't live without you so I'm going to dress up like a stripper to get your attention'" Hermione walked away from the mirror and back towards her trunk (all packed for Hogwarts) and rummaged through to find some jeans and a top.

"Technically, you can't live without him" Ginny pointed out. Hermione threw her jeans at her but she caught them before they hit her.

"Okay, so let's take the things that work well on this outfit and put them into something more Hermione" Ginny said. George looked Hermione up and down.

"The short skirt makes her legs look longer" he pointed out. Ginny nodded in agreement and went to find something from her trunk.

"There!" Ginny said, throwing Hermione some shorts- she caught them and then went to the bathroom to change. Once she'd changed, she looked in the full length mirror. There was black eye liner on her lids and a bit of blusher, she had dark black tights on that had some kind of dark green tartan pattern on them with black shorts and a green knitted jumper. She put on her tattered navy pumps and walked back to her room.

"I'm not changing again so –" Hermione started, but had walked back into her room to find two twins, one on the floor being sat on by the other twin and Ginny.

"Hey Hermione" said Fred from the floor.

"Shush you, intruders aren't allowed to speak unless spoken too" Ginny instructed, twisting his ear, causing him to yelp. Hermione came in and put the horrid outfit on the bed by Ginny's trunk, then sat down next to the bed on the floor, a good distance away from Fred.

"What happened here then" Hermione asked after a long silence. They continued to ignore her.

"Does that count as being spoken to?" Fred asked, getting another twist of the ear from Ginny "No! Okay I guess not" Fred said breathlessly. He looked up at Hermione and smirked, causing her to blush and hide behind her hair. Ginny kicked him in the side lightly as a warning.

"Hermione come and sit on Fred" George said. He winked at Hermione, who blushed and shook her head. "Come on he's really comfortable" Hermione looked up at George but continued to shake her head.

"I'm sure he is but –" Hermione was interrupted.

"Oh I'm comfortable to sit on" Fred joked, winking at Hermione. Ginny got up quickly screaming.

"EW Fred!" She said, half laughing. Fred laughed and looked up at George.

"Let me go?" Fred asked.

"No- don't really want to" George replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"Guys help me" Fred wined, but Ginny just walked towards Hermione and helped her up. Hermione stumbled slightly from getting up too quickly, Ginny seized her chance and pushed Hermione lightly so she stumbled over towards Fred, and George stood up quickly.

"Whoa, Hermione maybe you should sit down" George grabbed Hermione's shoulders and pushed her down to sit on Fred. George grinned at the two of them, Hermione looked annoyed and Fred's face held a mixture of bewilderment and amusement. George held Hermione's shoulders so she couldn't move. Hermione wiggled her shoulders to try and shrug him off, however he didn't let go.

"George" Hermione sighed, turning a shade of red. She tried to stand up but was pushed back down again by George, who was still grinning. Hermione tried to stand up again but Fred quickly turned around and grabbed her, Hermione gasped and slid into Fred lap. Fred laughed and poked Hermione in the side. She turned and glared at him but this just made him laugh more.

"Ginny, Hermione could you help me with – Oh" Molly said, walking through the door, taking in the view of Fred and Hermione. Hermione blushed as Molly's face lit up. "Oh it doesn't matter, George, you can help me instead of Hermione" At this Hermione's blush deepened.

"It's okay Mrs Weasley, I can help." Hermione stated, getting out of Fred's lap. Ginny thought she saw Fred look sad for a moment but couldn't be sure. Molly nodded and left the room smiling brightly. Hermione went to follow but Fred grabbed her foot.

"Do we need to talk?" He asked her quietly. Hermione shook her head.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Fred let go of her foot and Ginny pulled her out of the room. Hermione was quiet the whole time they worked on dinner, her face was still bright red and Mrs Weasley didn't help by making small comments like 'Aw you too are just so cute.' She rambled on the whole time talking about Hermione and Fred, and by the time they had laid the table and everyone was sat down, Hermione felt like crying. She kept her head low as everyone ate; she was sat opposite Fred who, along with his brother George, kept telling jokes. However, before she had finished, Fred kicked her under the table. At first she ignored it, thinking it was a mistake, but he did it again and again and again and again.

"WHAT!" Hermione shouted at Fred, causing the whole table to become quiet and look at her. Fred, who obviously didn't want the whole table to know, just shrugged and said he thought it would be fun. Hermione sighed and got up from the table, claiming she needed an early night. George, who was sat closest to the door, grabbed her arm on the way out and whispered.

"Yeah just like we planned, so sexy" George winked "You're real cute when you're angry" George joked. Hermione just walked away, giving no reaction what so ever.

Ginny got up from the table not long after Hermione had left, claiming that she still had things to pack; she climbed up the stairs slowly dragging her feet behind her.

"Gin! Oi! Ginny!" Ginny turned sharply to find Fred standing a few steps below her. Ginny leaned on her one hip, knowing this was going to be a long conversation.

"Talk to Hermione for me" Fred half stated, half asked. Ginny just looked at him, her look somewhere between confusion and denial.

"Why? What would you even want to say to her?"

"I want to talk to her, but she won't let me, she's blocking me out"

"Of course she's blocking you out, she set a curse on you and you forgot her. How would that make you feel?"

"I didn't forget her! I forgot how I felt about her" Fred sighed "It's like there's this missing bit, like she's always been there but I've never had an opinion of her. It's almost like trying to make everyone laugh, but I don't ever remember wanting to make her laugh, and I like making people laugh" Fred rambled on.

"I'll see" And with that, Ginny walked up the stairs towards her and Hermione's room. When she entered, the room was dark and lonely, and Ginny could only just make out a small form lying in the darkness.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, slowly watching the small form shift and turn around. "Can we talk?"

"Gin, what is there to talk about?" Hermione asked, feeling impatient and wishing she could sleep. "Fred? Because he's off limits, I've spoken about him all day. George? Ron? Harry?" Hermione stumbled when she got to Ron's name.

"I was gonna talk about Fred, well more _you_" Ginny said, putting emphasis on the fact she was worried for her friend. Hermione sat up.

"Gin, I don't want to talk about me. That is a door that doesn't want to be opened." Ginny walked over to Hermione.

"Are you cold?"

"All the time" Hermione sighed and moved the blanket back to reveal her feet. They were turning a strange blue colour, like someone had drawn on her with pen and tried to get it off. She then rolled up the sleeves of her pyjama top and showed Ginny her wrist. There was a black line around it, like someone was snapping an elastic band around her wrist.

"You and Fred need to talk"

_A/N – Soooo what's wrong with Hermione?! Review and Follow ect… Even negative comments are welcome. I was thinking of what house I would be in and all (most) (the one friend I have) my friends thought I should be in Slytherin because I think evilly but I'm still good and brave ect. Still loving Slytheins! Hello to any Slytherins and other houses (of course not discriminating) Thanks for reading update next week :D _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Noticing the pain. **

When Fred entered the kitchen the next morning, he had one thing on his mind, talk to Hermione. She was sat at the other end of the table from Lupin and Tonks, who were in deep conversation with Mrs Wesley and were not to be disturbed. Fred had got the hint after the first few times he had walked in the room when Mrs Wesley and Tonks were talking; they both looked at him now with big smiles on their faces as he went and sat opposite Hermione. She didn't look up from her mug, and hardly seemed to notice him at all. Fred shifted his feet listening to them scrape across the floor, he tried to keep calm, but talking to someone who knew the relationship you can't remember was difficult. Fred moved his sleeves up his arm slightly and pinged the elastic band against his skin. Hermione's eyes moved slowly from her wrist to his taking in every detail. The way his wrist was stained with blood the way the elastic band was slightly blood stained. The way he didn't even flinch when he pinged himself. Hermione tapped her fingers against the mug trying to think of a way to tell Fred. Hermione thought it was like trying to explain to a child Santa isn't real anymore. Fred shifted again in his seat moving his legs further back and hooking them round the legs of the chair. Fred had noticed that the whispers had stopped and turned to look at the remaining adult in the room.

"Fred, we need to talk, now!" A few simple words said by the wrong person. Fred turned and looked at his mom "now" she huffed angrily. Fred got out of his chair and walked over to Mrs Weasley who was now standing in the corner furthest away from Hermione.

"Did you tell her?" She paused for a second "because it doesn't look like you did" Fred looked at his mom _what was I supposed to tell Hermione?. _Fred was tired of not being able to remember things. Hermione should be important to him but he couldn't remember her. What had George said about her.

"Oh yeah I did tell her, she's just trying to come to terms with it" Mrs Weasley looked over at Hermione who had looked up and was watching them Mrs Weasley nodded and signaled for him to go back to Hermione. But he stood there watching her, the way her face looked tired as if she hasn't been sleeping, Fred instantly felt guilty he'd had trouble sleeping but only because of the nightmares he still woke up feeling like he'd had some sleep. He looked down at her and joined her at the table. Fred felt empty, like his whole life was a lie, besides being in Gryffindor Fred didn't do anything, Normally he would have flirted with most things that move, he admitted he liked being liked, but looking down at Hermione she was different, she was the unknown, he didn't want to be liked by her. Once again Fred pushed his sleeves up and pinged the elastic band that was there. It hit his skin hard and it reopened one of his healed cuts, immediately the blood began to run down his arm. Fred bit back his tongue as he winced in pain. Hermione looked down at her wrist the black mark had darkened and there was now a black blob running down her wrist. Fred looked at her, noticing her hurt expression, and took her hand holding it with his own. Hermione pulled her hand away and got up from the table to leave the room. Fred sighed and looked back down at his wrist. Once again he hit the elastic off of it.

Hermione bumped into Molly in the hall. "Are you alright dear?" she asked smiling down at the young girl. Hermione nodded and tried to move out of the way but Molly blocked her

"Fred's only trying to do what he thinks is right, please remember that for me?" Molly asked Hermione nodded as Molly walked away.

"She's right you know" Said George jumping from the stairs "Even if she doesn't know the whole situation" He walked passed her giving her a look, and bumping her shoulder, in a friendly way. Hermione stood there for a moment not entirely sure what she was supposed to be doing, until Ginny came and shook her.

"Did you talk to him?" Hermione shook her head.

"I don't think it's appropriate, he just doesn't look at me the same, and he's kind of just blank!" Hermione sighed "I'll talk to him on the bus".

Fred was still sat it the kitchen when George walked in,

"Who died in here? It so sad and depressing!" George joked sitting down opposite Fred. "Listen you need to cheer up!" Fred shrugged, George did not look impressed "I know you're upset about Hermione but, she won't ever like you like this!"

"What if I don't what her to like me?" There was a silence in the room that cut right through George; he didn't know what to say. George opened and closed his mouth a few times but words didn't come out.

"What am I supposed to so we're soul mates" Fred whispered. Again George still had no idea what to say.

"You said she makes you happy" George pointed out

"Yeah but in the way you make me happy, and we're not soul mates!" Fred and George sighed at the same time. Then sat there in silence feeling they didn't have anything to say to each other.

"I swear you too are psychic, you always talk in time" Ron entered the room giving Fred the evils as he did so. Harry followed him in and waved at the twin and they waved back.

"Come on mom says we have to go" Ron said hitting Fred on the shoulder a bit too hard to be brotherly. They all stood up and Fred smiled briefly remembering that Ginny had promised him that she would get Hermione to talk to him. He stood up and walked into the hall where he was confronted by Molly who told him he should put a hat on.

"Mom, I don't need a hat its not that cold" Fred whined.

"Don't be silly Fred" Molly then forced the hat on to his head and glared at him. Then walked off to talk to Tonks. Fred went to pull the hat off but Hermione stopped him.

"Don't, she's stressed" Fred looked her over and smiled down at her, putting the hat right in his head. Hermione tuted

"It's on all wrong" Hermione lent up to fix Fred's hat she was standing very close to him and was on her tiptoes. Fred looked down at her smiling and not feeling awkward like he did with his mom he thought, it felt right, like he was supposed to be close to her, like she was meant to be... Fixing his hat. Hermione's fingers accidently brushed through his ginner hair. Fred grinned cheekily from ear to ear like there was an idea going through his mind. He looked like he wanted to be closer to her. Hermione looked up at him and removed her hand from his hair as she realised the mistake she made, and went to turn back but tripped on his trunk. Fred, without really thinking, quickly wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close to him Hermione did the same to try and keep herself stable. Fred looked down at Hermione and looked as if he didn't really understand how she'd become so close to him, he panicked and let go of her however Hermione was still holding on to Fred and they both fell over each other landing in a crash on the floor. Fred jumped up quickly and turned to walk the other way. He paused and pinged the elastic against his skin feeling his eyes well up, he watched the blood run down his arm slowly before looking up and making eye contact with his brother.

"You know I like her, so go find some other girl to play with! Just leave her alone, she doesn't even want you" Ron glared at Fred and walked passed bumping into his shoulder as he did so. Fred watched at the wound tried to heel it self, the blood slowing down. Fred felt weakened and sad all of a sudden. He looked up at the empty corridor with the door open, his brother was shouting at him

"Come on we haven't got much time!"

"You're right George, I haven't"

"HERMIONE!" Ginny sounded angry. She was sat on the night bus with Hermione one side and the twins another Ron and Harry had sat upstairs with Lupin as Tonks was told by Molly to keep an eye on the love birds.

"Are you even listening to us?" Hermione nodded

"Yeah, sure" Hermione had been in a world of her own not really sure how long she'd been sat down.

"Right, anyway, George suggested that we don't mention the whole soulmate thing to the teachers"

"Tonks said Dumbledore knew" Hermione pointed out

"Yes but telling the other teachers is different, he also said he would tell anyone" Tonks pointed out from a chair opposite. They all nodded

"Sure fine" Hermione mumbled. Her and Fred had both been quiet on the way to Hogwarts, for Hermione this was normal but Fred was unusually quiet, he was really stiff and flinched when people touched him. George had tried talking to him but it didn't work instead George swapped seats with Ginny.

"Hermione" He whispered poking her sharply "What's wrong with Fred?" At this Hermione immediately looked up at George.

"I don't know" Hermione spoke too quickly and he saw straight through it

" Did he talk to you?" Hermione shook her head. " You too need to talk, you can't keep each other in the dark"

"George he doesn't know me that was the plan wasn't it?" Hermione stated sharply causing George to flinch.

"Yeah but how is he going to get to know you if you too don't talk" George looked like he'd had enough and quickly picked Hermione up.

"GIN MOVE!" he stated sharply Ginny got up and sat in Hermione's seat. George placed Hermione down in the seat Ginny was sitting in and took the spare one next to her. "talk!" He demanded. Fred and Hermione made eye contact and looked away in opposite directions. George sighed and turned to talk to Ginny about quiddich. Fred turned to look at Hermione.

"I'm sorry for dropping you" he said shyly. Hermione tuned and looked at him making direct eye contact.

"Its okay, it was an accident"

"I don't even know what I was thinking I should have just let you fall"

"Don't, I should have understood that putting you too close to me can make you do things you don't understand, I'm sorry I forgot, I shouldn't have been so close to you, or even fixed your hat" Fred sighed, he knew that in those few seconds were she'd fixed his hat he had never felt so complete but now he felt empty and hollow like he was starving to death slowly.

"Its fine" There was a silence that rang throughout the whole bus. Ginny and George had stopped talking and started whispering quietly Fred caught the occasional word. He lent close to Hermione and whispered.

"They're talking about us" Hermione turned and came very close to Fred's face however neither of them moved.

"Uh-huh" Hermione managed to stutter

"Don't you think its mean how all of a sudden just because we're Soulmates people think its okay to talk about us like we're on show" Hermione nodded in agreement

"like we're some kind of experiment" she agreed. Fred nodded his eyes never leaving hers.

" You know how I said I didn't remember anything about you?" Hermione nodded so he carried on "I remember about Krum, that's when this started isn't it? And I nearly kissed you but Ron walked in and dropped the plate!" Hermione laughed "I had to clear that up!" Hermione laughed again

"I thought you couldn't remember how you felt about me" She stated nervously

"But I remember now, I relived it in a dream and I felt everything, it was weird and excitable all at once!" Fred smiled and looked pleased with himself

"All of it?" Hermione asked excitedly

"No just that memory, but I feel like I know you a bit now" He grinned evilly "like how ticklish you are"

"Don't we're in public" Hermione warned.

"You're right, it would be immature and irresponsible" He grinned again and reached for her stomach. Hermione screamed lightly and giggled but tried not to

"Fred! Stop!" She giggled.

"Nope!" Fred laughed happily, a shadow fell on them.

"Guy's public" Tonks had walked over and stopped them. She gave them a stern look "Hogwarts get you stuff" she smiled lightly and walked away, although you could tell she was still annoyed. Fred and Hermione smiled at each other.

"This isn't over Granger" Fred warned. Hermione went to pick up her stuff leaving Fred by himself smiling. Ron came down the stairs looking annoyed and stiff, he made eye contact with Fred and Fred caught up to him as he got off of the bus.

"Ron!" He stopped in the cobbled street placing down his bag. "I'm not playing with her! No matter what you do its not my fault that we get along!"

"Yeah but just find some other girl to get along with" And with that Ron stalked off dragging his trunk behind him.

"What if I don't want another girl"


	12. Chapter 12

_An- Sorry its a few days late but it's really long! and took forever to edit and write! Next weeks will be a valentines special for all you alone on Valentine's Day (I am). see you then _

**I'm in charge **

Hermione spent the first day at Hogwarts avoiding the twins, she wasn't at all sure why, maybe because of how close Fred had been with her. Either way she found herself spending more time with Ron, neither of them would talk but they'd both sit in silence and study. Hermione had tried to convince Ron to talk to Harry about his lessons with Snape, but Ron said that males didn't really talk about things like that. Hermione had sighed at the time and continued to get on with her work.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, sounding like he had something important to say. Hermione turned and looked at him, his eyes looking at her and taking in every detail. Hermione wondered if this is how she looks at Fred, but didn't dwell on it too much.

"Yeah?" she asked not sounding too annoyed with him. Ron looked at her for a split second and shook his head. "It's okay I think I've got the answer now" Hermione looked over at him knowing he was lying. She put down her quill and turned to face him directly.

"Talk to me, tell me what's wrong" Hermione said looking him over, the way his body slightly tensed and the way he forced his feet towards the ground.

"Nothing's wrong" He said, not really looking at her and trying to focus on his work.

"Tell me" She asked with more force; Ron ignored her and carried on writing his, quill leaving indents in the parchment. "Fine, don't talk to me about it, I just thought it would be nice to talk" she snapped. Ron ignored her again and carried on writing.

"Oh come on tell me what's wrong!" Hermione had tuned to face him again. Ron turned sharply glaring at her.

"Just leave it okay! It's my problem and I'm sure you're too busy flirting with my brother to even notice that I'm having a hard time!" Ron pushed his chair out and stormed off, leaving Hermione to study alone in peace. Hermione sighed and tried to get back to her work but just then a tired looking boy plonked down in the seat that Ron had just left.

"Snape's evil." Harry glared at the table and turned to face Hermione. Hermione looked at him and his face changed "I heard what Ron said, would it be stupid to ask which brother he's on about?" Hermione shook her head and fidgeted round on her chair to get away from him. "Come on Hermione, you can't avoid this topic forever, we all know there's something going on" Hermione sighed and got up from her chair gathering her things and stepping away from the table, Harry stuck his leg out making Hermione trip over, she dropped her books all over the floor and stumbled to pick them up. "Hermione are you okay!?" Harry pretended to sound concerned like he hadn't just tripped her up.

"Yeah I'm just so tired and" Hermione stopped before she said anymore. Harry looked down at her and frowned offering his hand out to help her up, she accepted and continued to put her stuff away in silence.

"The weapon – that you know who's after – is in the department of mysteries" Hermione gasped at Harrys statement.

"Of course, think about it… Sturgis Podmore was trying to get through a door at the Ministry of Magic … it must have been that one, It's too much of a coincidence!" Hermione stated excitedly "You should ask Fred about it, Mr Weasley might know something" Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"Okay, what's going on with you and Fred?"

"Nothing, honestly Harry, I only mentioned his name, but seriously you should talk to Arthur" Harry shook his head

"It's not that you mentioned him, it's that you mentioned him! Arthur has 6 other children" Hermione sighed and continued to walk out of the library at an exceedingly fast pace, as if she was trying to get away from Harry. However he managed to keep up.

"Harry this is serious, this isn't like you and Cho!" Hermione stopped to think about her words. Harry looked offended and slightly hurt but he tried to cover it up "That's not what I meant" Hermione took in a sharp intake of breath "Me and Fred are soul mates"

"Hermione that's amazing!"

"No Harry it's not" She sighed and stopped outside the common room not realising they had come so far "He can't remember anything, I set a curse on him" She sighed and hid her face under her hair. Harry stood there in awkward silence not sure what to do

"What can you do?"

"I don't know" She sighed and went to go into the common room but Harry grabbed her wrist firmly and pulled her back, pulling at the long black top she had on.

"We can't talk in there" Harry paused to think "So I'm presuming you're keeping it a secret" Hermione sighed out of frustration.

"Yes! So don't tell anyone! Fred had known for ages because Molly told him, he was supposed to tell me at New Year's but I read this book and it set a curse on him and now he can't remember his feelings towards me, or mainly what actually has happened between us!" Hermione sighed "Harry I don't know what to do, I physically can't live without him!" She held out her arm and unrolled the long sleeve top she had on Harry gasped at the black that was running down her wrist.

"What! How? I don't understand?" Harry was shocked he took a step back. Then stared down at her wrist and took and few small steps towards her, he reached out his hand and ran it along the black that was imprinted there and was surprised when it didn't rub off on his hands.

"It's Fred, he's got an elastic band around his wrist and he keeps snapping it against his wrist. At first it didn't draw blood but now it's every single time, you'd be surprised at how much it hurts. I'm also really cold" she turned her hand around to show him the ends of her fingers they were turning blue. Harry looked up at her face and noticed how pale it was in this light he also noticed how tired she looked.

"Are you sleeping okay?"

"Not really, I'm not really sleeping at all, for the brightest witch of our age, I'm not very bright" She laughed but it was a hollow lonely noise that made Harry wince slightly. "The only time I slept was last year, before New Year's" She closed her eyes so slowly that Harry couldn't tell if she was blinking or falling asleep.

"Hermione you have to talk to Fred" Hermione laughed but again it was hollow and slightly evil sounding.

"You sound like Ginny!" Harry smiled at her.

"Well at least there are two of us who can help!" They laughed together and walking into the common room. The common room was packed and full of shrieks of laughter and excitement; Fred and George were demonstrating their latest bit of joke shop merchandise.

"Headless Hats!" shouted George, as Fred waved a pointed hat decorated with a fluffy pink feather at the watching students. "Two Galleons each, watch Fred, now!"

Fred swept the hat on to his head, beaming. For a second he merely looked rather stupid; then both hat and head vanished.

Several girls screamed, but everyone else was roaring with laughter.

"And off again!" shouted George, and Fred's hand groped for a moment in what seemed to be thin air over his shoulder; then his head reappeared as he swept the pink-feathered hat from it. Hermione and Harry wondered over, Harry still laughing, Hermione poked him.

"How do those hats work then?" She was watching the twins very closely. "I mean, obviously it's some kind of Invisibility Spell, but it's rather clever to have extended the field of invisibility beyond the boundaries of the charmed object… I'd imagine the charm wouldn't have a very long life though." Harry didn't answer; he was starting to feel queasy from his Occlumency lesson with Snape and the whole thing with Hermione's wrist.

"I think I'll go to bed," said Harry he walked across the common room, dodging George, who tried to put a Headless Hat on him, and reached the peace and cool of the stone staircase to the boys' dormitories. He was feeling sick again, just as he had the night he had had the vision of the snake, but thought that if he could just lie down for a while he would be all right.

Hermione stood alone in the common room, until she spotted Ginny at the front of the crowd the slithered through and managed to bump into her slightly making her turnaround slightly.

"Why am I not surprised to find you here?" Ginny laughed "Stalking now are we?" Hermione sighed and looked over at Fred who also was watching her he smiled at her and she smiled back. Ginny looked over at Fred and waved him over.

"Look now you can talk!" She joked and pushed Hermione slightly towards him.

"GINNY!" Hermione shouted, but she had disappeared to talk to someone else.

"Making a good profit?" Hermione asked looking up at Fred's tall figure. He winked

"You bet! Why do you ask Granger? Worried I'm not going to be able to support the family?" Hermione took a step backwards and knocked into a small first year.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried at the small figure now lying on the floor, he looked upset but didn't look hurt. Hermione asked anyway "Are you hurt?" He shook his head and walked away. Hermione sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Wow you better be better than that with our children" Fred laughed over her shoulder she jumped and took another step back.

"I guess you've regained your confidence with the situation" Hermione said crossing her arms over her chest in a defensive position.

"Not really, I'm just trying to lighten your mood" He smiled down at her and she found herself smiling back, not a small fragile smile but a big smile, Hermione found herself blushing.

"Also what exactly is the situation? Can I date other girls or – OW! Ginny!" Ginny had come back and had hit him hard on the shoulder. "I was joking"

"Yeah you better be!" Ginny said aggressively Hermione laughed slightly

"Sure, why not? If I can date Ron, ohhhh or Harry ooohhhhh better idea: BOTH!" Ginny stopped and stared at her, Fred's face went white and he looked at the floor.

"Ummm sure Hermione if that what makes you happy?" Fred said awkwardly "I know how much you love both of them and how happy they make you" He took a step away from her making Hermione felt a pain in her chest that for once didn't come from her.

"Hermione! Can we talk?" Ginny asked Hermione laughed however unlike before it wasn't hollow it was filled with joy and happiness, but it still made them flinch but for different reasons.

"I was joking! Why would I date Ron, or Harry, or both!?" She asked, sounding surprised they took it so seriously.

"Well we all thought that there was something there?" Ginny sighed "Anyway what exactly is going on between you too?" Hermione turned a deep red and looked at Fred who looked at Hermione; they both shrugged and kept staring at each other trying to know what to say. Ginny looked around at the empting common room.

"We'll I'm off to bed you two decide and tell me in the morning" Ginny walked off leaving Fred and Hermione in silence. Hermione checked her watch and sighed.

"It's late and we're obviously not getting anywhere, shall we talk tomorrow?" he didn't look up from the floor so Hermione walked off but was stopped when he grabbed her wrist making the top come up slightly revealing the 'mark' on her wrist. Fred let go and took a step back looking down at his own wrist that was covered in blood. Hermione looked at him but got nothing back he just kept staring down at his hand like he couldn't believe what he'd done. Hermione risked one last look at him before running off.

"Hermione! Wait! I can explain!" Hermione just kept running. Fred looked down at his wrist once more and ripped the elastic off viciously. He stood there for a few moments reflecting what he'd done, before he went off to his own dorm and closed the door harshly, making his twin jump in shock.

"What's wrong bro with the Hoe-mione" George laughed at his own joke, but Fred just ignored him, he walked straight to his bed and flopped face down on the pillow and screamed loudly. He lay there in the darkness his face pressed up against the pillow for minuets, hours, he didn't know when but at some point he fell asleep thinking _I've messed it all up now!_

A few mornings after Fred walked down to the Great Hall, he hadn't slept in days, not since he last spoke to Hermione, he'd been having nightmares about the past present and future and they were all about Hermione, the more he dreamed the more he remembered about her. The remembered that he liked her hair curled, like it was when they got lost in Australia, Fred hadn't believed that dream and thought it was about the future, until he asked Gorge and Ginny about it and they informed him on all that he had known about soulmates before he lost his feelings/ memories. Fred stumbled slightly on the last step of the Gryffindor tower and saw there was a new decree. Fred sighed, _what number are we on now? _

_BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS _

_Teachers are hereby banned from giving students any information that is not strictly related to the subjects they are paid to teach. _

_The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-six. _

_Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor_

He walked into the hall and sat down opposite his youngest brother who was sat next to Hermione. She didn't look up at him when he sat down and carried on her conversation with Ron. She got up suddenly after one of them said something and walked briskly out of the Great Hall. Fred got up and followed her; Ron's eyes followed him all the way to Hermione.

"Granger!" She ignored him Fred ran up behind her and grabbed her waist spinning her around to face him. She did not look impressed, they hadn't spoken since he realised what he was doing with elastic band.

"What Weasley!" She shouted. Fred leaned towards her whispering in her ear

"Is that how you talk to the father of your children?" He moved away smiling

"Who said you'd be the father of my children?"

"Ginny, she and George filled me in on what mom had told me about soul mates, before I forgot"

"Who said I wanted children?"

"Ginny"

"Did she?"

"No, it was George but I thought it would sound better if I said Ginny"

"George?"

"Yeah, he said that you'd told Ginny or Mom or something" Hermione sighed.

"What do you want?"

"Spend the next Hogsmeade trip with me"

"But it's Valentine's Day"

"Exactly, Soulmates remember?"

"I don't think I can"

"Why would that be, Granger, do you not want to know the father of your children?"

"Sure, It's just I think I'm busy"

"Oh"

"It's not a date or anything!"

"Then cancel!"

"I can't"

"For me"

"Still can't!"

"Okay spend whatever you have of that day with me"

"Okay" Hermione sounded slightly happy about it; Fred leaned forward once again and whispered,

"I like knowing more about this than you, it puts me in charge" Hermione laughed and whispered

"Except you don't" she winked

"I think I do, I'm definitely in charge"

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"Prove it!" Hermione snapped. Fred leaned forward as if to whisper but kissed her on the check. Then whispered,

"This isn't over Granger" He moved away and pointed at himself, shouting "I'm definitely in charge"

Hermione smiled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear _I don't think you are Weasley, just you wait! _

It wasn't until later that night that Hermione saw Fred; he walked into the common room when she was sat on the floor. He was looking slightly lost like he'd just run a marathon. He came and sat down next to Ginny on the sofa, as did Lee and George. They all started talking about Quidditch; Ginny was complaining that she had practice on Valentine's Day and the fact that their team was crap without the twins and Harry. Hermione concentrated on the essay she was writing and tried to block out Fred who was lightly kicking her in the back.

"Hermione, what are you doing on the Hogsmeade trip?" Ginny asked, trying to keep her in the conversation. Hermione looked at Fred who shook his head and mouthed 'Lee'. Hermione stuttered and tried to say something.

"Um well it depends on a letter really, but nothing" Then she added quickly "Depending on the letter"

"Does Hermione have other friends?" Fred looked shocked and amused at the same time. Once again Hermione stuttered and tried to come up with an answer but couldn't.

"You have other friends?" Fred asked once again, Hermione turned round and pushed him so he rocked back slightly. "Whoa! Easy there Hermione!" He held out his hands in defence but Hermione grabbed them to look at them, he tried to pull away but she had hold of them well. There, cut deep into the flesh, were the words _I must not tell lies. _Hermione raised her face slightly to make eye contact; Fred gave her an uneasy smile.

"Hermione, Fred, can I talk to you for a second?" George asked laughing slightly "I just need to ask about new years- that girl that I met, I would like to talk in privet" They all stood up and walked to a corner and stood there uncomfortably.

"What girl Georgie? You know I can't remember anything from that night!" George sighed and looked at Hermione.

"Show me your hands" Hermione pulled down her sleeves and there was a slight mark from where Fred had snapped the elastic but as Fred's was cleaning up so was Hermione's. But George was looking at her left hand and back to Fred's left hand. There just appearing in black was the words _I must not tell lies. _George looked at the two of them and sighed. "This is dark magic! I hope you understand that" They both looked at him "This is why we don't tell anyone!" Hermione and Fred nodded and George looked impressed. They all walked back to the sofa where Ginny and Lee were still discussing Quidditch.

"I'm no good at being Seeker, maybe I'll try out for chaser next year"

"What makes you think we're coming back? We have a lifetime ban!" Fred sighed, landing on the sofa. Hermione resumed her homework and sat there in silence, only half-listening to the conversation.

"So Hermione, you coming to watch the Gryffindor match? Ron's in it!" Lee said excitedly.

"Yeah Granger how is Ron?" Fred joked smirking down at her.

"I'm sure he's fine" Hermione said not looking up from her homework.

"Are you sure, you too don't seem as close as you used to be. Did you have a fight? Or is there someone else on the scene?" Fred joked again laughing.

"What scene?"

"The love scene" Fred winked at her.

"Oh there's someone else" Lee looked surprised.

"Who?" Hermione smirked

"Oh he doesn't want people to know, it's really complicated. But he's just a guy, I mean there's plenty of fish in the sea" Fred looked at her becoming annoyed.

"I bet he's better looking"

"Oh I wouldn't say that! But he's definitely bigger headed" She smirked down at her homework. George and Ginny were trying not to laugh but Lee just didn't get it.

"Does Ron know?"

"No"

"I'm sure this new guy's really good for you" Fred said, trying to big himself up.

"No actually. He's kind of abusing me, but it's not his fault he can't remember" Hermione smiled and stood up "Well I'm off to bed it was nice talking to you all!" Fred stood up and followed her.

She turned round quickly and whispered in his ear,

"That's why I'm in charge Weasley" and with that she walked off thinking _Granger 1 Weasley 0 _

_An- Hope you enjoyed the fremione banter ;) next week :D _


	13. Chapter 13

A/N – So I think that this is the best chapter yet… Enjoy

**Chapter 13  
**

Hermione was anxious for February the 14th. She was worried that Fred was just playing with her because he knew she was supposed to end up with him. However she still found herself standing outside the girl's dormitory in her best jeans and top waiting to go down stairs. She stood there not really sure why or when she was going to go downstairs, but she stood there standing in the way and blocking the hall.

"Any time today Herms, hear you've got a date" George came down the stairs behind her, pushing her shoulder and making her move down a step.

"Yeah I have" Hermione said sounding lost and confused.

"Come on Herms it's not that bad" George gently pushed her down the stairs, guiding her through the crowded common room.

"Yeah it's not that" She stumbled slightly and took a few steps back "I just like him so much but I don't know how he feels about me"

"He loves you Herms, underneath the curse he's the same old Weasley you love" Hermione pushed him slightly, a smile growing on her face.

"That was the cheesiest thing I have ever heard"

"Really? Because I know Fred says cheesier things" Hermione blushed slightly and pushed George away from her. "You're lucky you know, to have found each other. Despite the curse you two have been really happy together" Hermione nodded and carried on walking. They walked to the main staircase in silence. "Fred's already in there, I just couldn't get out of bed this morning" George gestured towards the Great Hall.

"Why?"

"It's Valentine's Day"

"And…"

"It's a sad day for people who are alone"

"Oh yeah it is, just don't think about it too much; if you get too lonely I'm sure the girl over there who keeps looking at you wouldn't mind" Hermione pushed him in the direction of the geeky looking Ravenclaw and winked "You have fun"

"Fred's cockiness has really rubbed off on you" And with that he walked away. She walked towards the doors and stopped slightly but then carried on walking towards where Ron and Harry were sitting. She noticed that Fred wasn't there.

"There's a letter for you" Ron said not looking up from his plate

"And about time! If it hadn't come today…" she said, eagerly tearing open the envelope and pulling out a small piece of parchment. Her eyes sped from left to right as she read through the message and a grimly pleased expression spread across her face.

"Listen, Harry," she said, looking up at him, "this is really important. Do you think you could meet me in the Three Broomsticks around midday?"

"Well… I dunno," said Harry uncertainly. "Cho might be expecting me to spend the whole day with her. We never said what we were going to do."

"Well, bring her along if you must," said Hermione urgently. "But will you come?"

"Well… all right" Harry turned to look at Ron "Are you coming?" Harry asked Ron, but he shook his head, looking glum.

"I can't come into Hogsmeade at all; Angelina wants a full day's training. Like it's going to help; we're the worst team I've ever seen. You should see Sloper and Kirke; they're pathetic, even worse than I am." He heaved a great sigh. "I dunno why Angelina won't just let me resign."

"It's because you're good when you're on form, that's why," Hermione said helpfully. Ron looked up at her like he would rather stick pins in his eyes. Hermione hid her shame by eating toast.

"App! Don't eat that!" Fred came up behind Hermione and grabbed the toast that she had taken a bite of and ate it himself. Hermione gave him a puzzled look.

"Why not? You did!" She sounded annoyed but caring.

"Because I have a bigger stomach than you" Hermione looked more puzzled "Come on"

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked. Fred smiled and took her hand, leading her out of the hall.

"You'll see" They walked towards the main entrance and handed over their permission slips to get signed out by Filch.

"Come on Fred, please tell me" Hermione asked. She smiled up at him but he just shook his head. "Oh so the future mother of your children can't know where she's going?" Fred grabbed her quickly from behind and whispered.

"Not so loud, that would sound bad out of context" Then he quickly kissed her on the check. She smiled and blushed. They continued to walk in comfortable silence occasionally pointing out people and making comments about who they are with for Valentine's Day.

"Speaking of, I think I set your brother up this morning" Fred looked around at her confused.

"Okay but the only girl friend that I know you have is Ginny and that's just wrong" Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"No when he saw me this morning there was a girl looking at us so I told him to talk to her" Fred stopped and looked at the shop on the street. The shop was crowded and had people walking in and out of it every second.

"Honeydukes?"

"Hey! I said spend time with me, not go on a romantic date with me"_ protested Fred_

"Really, because when Lee asked you didn't want him to know" Hermione smiled happily thinking she'd won.

"Because he wants me to meet him a Zonko's"

"Because you don't want him to know"

"Because this could be fun"

"You're changing the subject" Fred sighed and grabbed her hand, leading her into the already cramped shop. "We're not staying long anyway." Fred walked around the brightly coloured shop like he had been in there far too often. Hermione didn't notice what he was pulling off of the shelves but she could tell it wasn't the normal 'Chocolate frog'. He walked over to the long queue to pay, Hermione followed silently. She was still very scared that he'd leave her, however she could tell he was getting his memory back, but she was still worried that he had a long and painful road ahead of him to break the curse. She had been so lost in thought she hadn't noticed that Fred had paid and started walking out of the shop; she followed helplessly and tried to catch up with him. Fred smiled down at her.

"Where are we going?" She asked, again Fred shook his head. Hermione sighed and continued to walk. After a few minutes of comfortable silence and Fred laughing at Hermione tripping and stumbling in the snow, Fred stopped outside the station.

"Fred, why have you stopped?" Hermione asked confused. Fred looked at the station like it was obvious. "Fred we can't leave" Hermione took a sharp intake of breath quickly "Fred we have to finish our education and I have to take my owls and I can't fail" Hermione continued to ramble on. Fred grabbed her by the arms and sat her down on a bench.

"Hermione" Fred murmured. She continued to ramble. He tried again. Hermione … Hermione… GRANGER!" Hermione shut up instantly. "This was the first bench that wasn't occupied. Unless you want to sit on the floor, be my guest" He laughed and sat down with her "As much as I'd like to leave… Hermione I would never leave George, or Ginny. Maybe I could live with leaving Ron. Mom would never forgive me" He sighed and pulled out a sweet from his bag, it was wrapped in colourful paper and looked like something puked up by a unicorn, it was brightly coloured and full and sugar.

"What's this?"

"This is non-melting Ice Cream" Hermione looked perplexed

"Fred it's the middle of February, it's a bit cold for Ice Cream"

"And people still drink coffee in the summer" Fred unwrapped his Ice Cream to reveal a bright blue Ice Cream in the shape of a fish placed on a stick. Hermione smiled and opened hers; it was bright pink and was the shape of a Unicorn.

"I'm eating a 5 year old girls dream on a stick" Hermione smiled and started to eat her Ice Cream "Fred? What's the point of non-melting Ice Cream in winter, it's too cold to melt!" Fred looked at her and placed his stick in a nearby bin then took Hermione's from her.

"A very good point, but it's the magic of it otherwise it would have been boring muggle Ice Cream"

"It tasted the same"

"No it didn't"

"Yes it did"

"It looked different"

"And… it's called a mould and food dye"

"Food die like death

"Changes the colour of the food"

"By killing it again? Why would you kill something that's already dead?"

"No not Food DIE, like dyeing your hair"

"Muggles kill their hair?"

"I give up" Hermione looked at Fred and he stuck her tongue out at her, she smiled and shifted her feet in the snow making funny patterns with the bottom of her feet. Suddenly her face flushed and she realised she was being watched.

"Fred are you watching me?... Again?" She asked

"No… Wait! Again?"

"Christmas eve"

"Oh" There was an uncomfortable silence. It had started to rain, the drops of water hitting the ground fast and hard, splashing and getting rid of most of the snow. It sped up quickly and it was soon chucking it down.

"It's raining, maybe we should get inside somewhere" She turned to look at Fred who was watching her and had been for a long time.

"Now I'm watching you" Fred said quickly, afraid anyone would hear. Hermione smiled and tried to hide her blush beneath he frizzy hair. Fred moved her hair out of her face and tucked it behind ear, he went to lean closer his eyes focusing on her lips, Hermione blushed even more and felt the butterflies creep up from her stomach and infect her, making her nervous and agitated.

"Fred?" There was a figure standing in the rain- he moved closer

"Lee?" Fred sounded surprised and shocked.

"Hermione?" Lee looked at the two of them close together and seemed to figure it out "You're her new man, that's why you asked all those questions…"

"Lee this is bigger than…"

"Yeah a one night stand, Hermione I hope you know what you're getting into" And with that he stormed away.

"Hermione I'm sorry he gets like this with George…" He paused and stood up quickly "I've got to… you understand… right?" Hermione nodded, and with that he walked away. Hermione stood up slowly and walked down the street to where she said she'd meet Harry. She sat in uncomfortable silence with Luna and Rita Skeeter.

"Do you not own an umbrella?" Hermione shook her head.

"Pity"

"Leave her alone she's lost" Luna said in her mystical voice.

"Lost?" Asked Rita

"Oh yes, maybe not in the way you'd expect but she is most certainly lost" Hermione looked around nervously until she saw Harry. She called him over and watched him make his way through the crowd.

"You're early!" said Hermione, moving along to give him room to sit down. "I thought you were with Cho, I wasn't expecting you for another hour at least!"

"Cho?" said Rita at once, twisting round in her seat to stare avidly at Harry. "A girl?"

"It's none of your business if Harry's been with a hundred girls," Hermione told Rita coolly. "So you can put that away right now."

Rita had been on the point of withdrawing an acid-green quill from her bag. Looking as though she had been forced to swallow Stinksap, she snapped her bag shut again.

"What are you up to?" Harry asked, sitting down and staring from Rita to Luna to Hermione.

"Little Miss Perfect was just about to tell me when you arrived," said Rita, taking a large slurp of her drink. "I suppose I'm allowed to talk to him, am I?" she shot at Hermione.

"Yes, I suppose you are," said Hermione coldly.

"Pretty girl, is she, Harry?"

"One more word about Harry's love life and the deal's off and that's a promise," said Hermione irritably.

"What deal?" said Rita, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. "You haven't mentioned a deal yet, Miss Prissy, you just told me to turn up. Oh, one of these days…" She took a deep shuddering breath.

"Yes, yes, one of these days you'll write more horrible stories about Harry and me," said Hermione indifferently. "Find someone who cares, why don't you?"

"They've run plenty of horrible stories about Harry this year without my help," said Rita, shooting a sideways look at him over the top of her glass and adding in a rough whisper, "How has that made you feel, Harry? Betrayed? Distraught? Misunderstood?"

"He feels angry, of course," said Hermione in a hard, clear voice. "Because he's told the Minister for Magic the truth and the Minister's too much of an idiot to believe him."

"So you actually stick to it, do you, that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back?" said Rita, lowering her glass and subjecting Harry to a piercing stare while her finger strayed longingly to the clasp of the crocodile bag.

"You stand by all this garbage Dumbledore's been telling everybody about You-Know-Who returning and you being the sole witness?"

"I wasn't the sole witness," snarled Harry. "There were a dozen-odd Death Eaters there as well. Want their names?"

"I'd love them," breathed Rita, now fumbling in her bag once more and gazing at him as though he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. "A great bold headline: 'Potter Accuses… ' A sub-heading, 'Harry Potter Names Death Eaters Still Among Us'. And then, beneath a nice big photograph of you, 'Disturbed teenage survivor of You-Know-Who's attack, Harry Potter, 15, caused outrage yesterday by accusing respectable and prominent members of the wizarding community of being Death Eaters… '"

The Quick-Quotes Quill was actually in her hand and halfway to her mouth when the rapturous expression on her face died.

"But of course," she said, lowering the quill and looking daggers at Hermione, "Little Miss Perfect wouldn't want that story out there, would she?"

"As a matter of fact," said Hermione sweetly, "that's exactly what Little Miss Perfect does want."

Rita looked as though she would have liked nothing better than to seize the paper umbrella sticking out of Hermione's drink and thrust it up her nose.

"I don't suppose I've got any choice, have I?" said Rita, her voice shaking slightly. She opened her crocodile bag once more, withdrew a piece of parchment, and raised her Quick-Quotes Quill.

"Daddy will be pleased," said Luna brightly. A muscle twitched in Rita's jaw.

"Okay, Harry?" said Hermione, turning to him. "Ready to tell the public the truth?"

"I suppose," said Harry, watching Rita balancing the Quick-Quotes Quill at the ready on the parchment between them.

"Fire away, then, Rita," said Hermione serenely, fishing a cherry out from the bottom of her glass.

Hermione walked back up the steps of the castle alone. Harry had run ahead to see if he could find Cho, and Luna had some quills to send to her father made out of the horns of a cow. She carried her bag silently and didn't bother talking to anyone. She walked down a corridor to get to a stair case towards the back, knowing that the main staircase would be packed with students returning from Hogsmeade. She continued to walk down the abandoned corridor and suddenly heard running footsteps hitting the cobble. She turned the corner slowly and came face to face with a brick wall. She had landed on the floor in a heap, her eye sight cleared and she looked up, there was Fred pulling her up quickly.

"Come on!" He shouted taking her hand and starting to run.

"Where to now?"

"Do you want to get caught? Look we're too far behind the others now" He stopped in the door way of a class room, however the door was locked. He pushed Hermione towards it and she tried the handle again, but it was still locked.

"Alohomora!" He shouted and pushed against the door, it remained locked. He looked down at Hermione and grabbed her hand.

"I swear to god those twins" McGonagall's voice drifted down the corridor.

"Hermione do you trust me?" Fred asked quickly

"Ummmmm"

"We haven't got time, do you?" She nodded quickly. He wrapped his arms around her waist, at first Hermione thought he was going to throw her over his shoulder and start running but he pulled her closer and quickly leaned in, placing his lips on hers perfectly. She immediately flung her arms around his neck for support or because she was going to fall over. She ran her hand through his hair, pulling him closer to her and deepening the kiss. Fred smiled against her lips and unexpectedly felt better, as if all his worries about not knowing were gone. Hermione pulled herself closer to Fred allowing the pressure to remove itself from her chest as she felt better than she had in weeks.

There was a polite coughing sound from behind them causing Fred to turn round blocking Hermione. Umbridge was a second too late to know what the main problem was, but she spoke anyway.

"Mr Weasley, I thought you'd learnt your lesson in detention with me last week for disobeying my rules"

"Dolores it can't have been him who pulled the prank he was, shall we say, occupied with" She look around Fred "Miss Granger" McGonagall didn't look impressed.

"Oh well he'll still need one, public display of affection"

"Dolores, they're in my house, let me deal with them" McGonagall pulled Fred along away from Hermione and walked in-between them; she unlocked her office door and pushed them both in there.

"Sit" she paused looking for the right way to phrase her sentence "I hope you realise what problems you have caused"

"What?" Hermione and Fred said together.

"A true loves kiss breaks any curse"

A/N – Muhahahahahhhaaa

I really hope that you enjoyed this one, please favourite and review :D


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – The Secret Weapon

"What!" Shouted Hermione

"Hermione I think you know what I'm talking about" McGonagall stated knowing she was right.

"I've read it in books but I never believed that I would ever… be a part of one" Hermione sighed.

"Wait I've never read these books" Fred said sounding shocked and afraid.

"Muggle books Mr Weasley, they're called fairy tales" McGonagall informed him. Fred still looked confused.

"But Professor I don't understand, I had already tried a true loves kiss and it didn't work" Hermione stuttered.

"Miss Granger, as much as I would like to discuss how you've done what you've done, we have more important matters to deal with" Hermione shifted uncomfortably "Please sit, this might take a while" Hermione and Fred sat in chairs far away from each other.

"I hope you two realise that you should have told someone, an adult, a member of the order" She sighed "Molly Weasley" she moved around her desk and sat on her chair "however I have been informed about your relationship"

"Professor, it's not like that, it's more complicated" Hermione interrupted.

"I know Miss Granger, you and Mr Weasley are soul mates" Professor McGonagall smiled slightly before carrying on "However I have been told to keep an eye on you too. You can't just go breaking curses in the middle of the hall!" Hermione looked at the floor and Fred smirked,looking proud of himself. "Mr Weasley this is not the time for jokes. You two should have told someone about the curse! I've been told to keep an eye on you and I thought my job was easier than this now! You two should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"We just didn't want to get anyone involved" Hermione defended.

"Miss Granger, this is more important than that" she sighed and shuffled the papers on her desk. "You two go to dinner, but I will need to speak with you afterwards. This is something I will have to discuss with the Order before I talk to you, you are dismissed" Hermione stood up and motioned towards Fred to follow her. They walked out of the office and walked down the hall in silence.

"So you remember?" Hermione asked peering up at him.

"How could I ever forget you" Fred lent down to give her a hug but she pushed him away.

"Fred, come on there could be anyone here"

"So, we broke the curse, that's the only reason that we didn't tell people"

"What did you tell Lee?"

"Not to tell anyone, he was more upset that I didn't tell him, but I explained and said we didn't want Ron to find out"

"Find out what?" Ron asked. They had walked towards the Great Hall and Ron had come in from Quidditch training with Ginny trailing behind him. Hermione jumped away from Fred like he was contagious and made it far too obvious for Ron to guess.

"Right, I get it. You could have told me at least! I thought I had a chance! But no, Fred, she was seeing you behind all of our backs! YOU KNEW I LIKED HER! You're a terrible brother!"

"Ron it's not like that!" Hermione shouted. He ignored her and walked into the Great Hall. Hermione turned back to Fred who was stood with Ginny.

"He's just annoyed, Quidditch was terrible" Ginny stated. They all walked into the hall together; they spotted Harry, Ron and George at the Top of the Gryffindor table and went to walk over but Ginny stopped them.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Fred looked at Hermione and walked over to his twin. Hermione walked in the opposite direction and sat down next to Harry, Ginny sat down next to Ron. There was an awkward silence for ages. It seemed like the whole hall had gone quiet.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you," said Hermione brightly, glancing over at the Ravenclaw table. "what happened on your date with Cho? How come you were back so early?"

"Er… well, it was…" said Harry, pulling a dish of rhubarb crumble towards him and helping himself to seconds, "a complete fiasco, now you mention it."

And he told her what had happened in Madam Puddifoot's teashop.

"… so then," he finished several minutes later, as the final bit of crumble disappeared, "she jumps up, right, and says, 'I'll see you around, Harry,' and runs out of the place!" He put down his spoon and looked at Hermione. "I mean, what was all that about? What was going on?"

Hermione glanced over at the back of Cho's head and sighed.

"Oh, Harry" she said sadly. "Well, I'm sorry, but you were a bit tactless."

"Me, tactless?" said Harry, outraged. "One minute we were getting on fine, next minute she was telling me that Roger Davies asked her out and how she used to go and snog Cedric in that stupid teashop - how was I supposed to feel about that?"

"Well, you see," said Hermione, with the patient air of someone explaining that one plus one equals two to an over-emotional toddler, "you shouldn't have told her that you wanted to meet me halfway through your date."

"But, but," spluttered Harry, "but - you told me to meet you at twelve and to bring her along, how was I supposed to do that without telling her?" "You should have told her differently," said Hermione, still with that maddeningly patient air. "You should have said it was really annoying, but I'd made you promise to come along to the Three Broomsticks, and you really didn't want to go, you'd much rather spend the whole day with her, but unfortunately you thought you really ought to meet me and would she please, please come along with you and hopefully you'd be able to get away more quickly. And it might have been a good idea to mention how ugly you think I am, too," Hermione added as an afterthought.

"But I don't think you're ugly," said Harry, bemused.

"Harry she was trying to make you jealous" Fred said from down the end of the table.

"Is that what she was doing?" Harry asked completely clueless.

"Harry you're completely useless"

"Coming from you"

"I could be a bachelor, a free man" Fred winked but Harry had looked away. Ron scowled and shoved his fork into his chicken far too hard,stuffing food into his mouth.

Hermione laughed. Fred looked over at Hermione, she smiled at him but he seemed worried, he nodded his head towards the staff table. There was McGonagall talking to Dumbledore; he had that twinkle in his eye and kept looking at where the group was sat. Hermione panicked and spilt her crumble down the front of her. She jumped and stood up quickly brushing down her clothes and pulling out her wand. She muttered a cleaning spell and placed it all back in the bowl. Everyone watched her and Fred was sniggering out of the corner of his mouth. Hermione sat back down and pulled at her jeans, not aware everyone was watching her.

"Mione are you alright" George asked. Ron looked up, he pulled a face and made a snide remark.

"Of course she's okay, she positively glowing"

"Ron now isn't the time" Hermione sighed.

"When is the time, Hermione? When will we discuss this?"

"Not now!"

"Ron just leave her alone, we can talk about this later" Fred said, trying to get his point across. Ron sighed and the whole group went quiet and looked at each other.

"Wait he knows?" Ginny asked.

"What do you mean? HE KNOWS!" Ron started turning red "You knew! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

"Ron you can't blame it on her" Hermione said.

"Yeah you're right it's your fault, I hope you're happy Hermione! You have fun when he leaves you!" Ron stormed out of the hall leaving the hall in silence. Hermione looked down at her new dish of crumble as silent tears ran down her face. The whole group sat in silence.

"Miss Granger and Mr Weasley, my office now!" They both looked up at McGonagall and left their seats; the whole group sat in silence until they left the hall.

"Okay so, who knows" Ginny asked, the whole group nodded and said yes.

"Okay I know how George knows, How do you two know?"

"Hermione told me" Harry said.

"Fred told me after I caught them almost kissing. I can't believe they're going out! Are they going out? Or just kind of…" Lee looked over.

"No Lee! They are not just sleeping together! Is that really what you think?!"

"Well, think about it! They kept it a secret! What else was I supposed to believe?"

"They actually like each other you know" Ginny shouted.

"Alright, I'm going back to the common room, I've got to finish that essay for McGonagall" Lee left the table and Ginny lent in slightly.

"Do you think they were just messing around?" She asked Harry.

"No, Hermione told me everything" He sighed. Ginny went for a bath after dinner and Harry and George returned to the common room to wait for Fred and Hermione.

"Hermione come on he'll come round" Fred said as they walked down the corridor.

"What if he doesn't Fred, what if he always hates us forever?" Hermione replied.

"Then we move away and live in a city far away- somewhere like London or Wales?" Hermione laughed.

"Fred those are two different things, London is a city and Wales is a country" she informed him smiling.

"Did you have to ruin my nice gesture?"

"Yes, yes I did" She smiled and took his hand as they walked to McGonagall's office; they walked close to each other and continued down the empty corridor. Fred stopped outside her office and paused, he let go of Hermione's hand and knocked.

"Enter" Fred stepped through the door, blocking Hermione and stepping in front of her in a protective way.

"Please take a seat Mr Weasley and Miss Granger" Dumbledore said, he was stood with McGonagall in her office and they both looked sad and conflicted.

"I have known, for a very long time now, that the two of you have an interesting bond, a soul bond. However I did not know that you had set a curse on Mr Weasley, postponing your relationship and making our job harder. I have told Professor McGonagall to keep an eye on the pair of you to make sure you don't make it obvious that you two have this bond" Dumbledore paused.

"Professor I thought this was a good thing?" Hermione asked.

"In many ways this is a good thing, Miss Granger. However because of the upcoming war this might be a very big problem. By having this connection it makes you stronger and a more capable wizard or witch. We're not sure about the consequences of a soul bond, the first pair being Romeo and Juliet Miss Granger I'm sure you don't want your love story to end like there's?"

"Why not, Professor, were they not happy?"

"Mr Weasley, they both died a tragic death including suicide and massacre" McGonagall informed. Fred sunk lower in his chair and shaded slightly red.

"The both of you need to watch your backs, breaking a curse in the middle of the hall might not have been the best thing to have done" Dumbledore stayed calm and composed.

"About that, Professor, how did we break the curse?"

"You see Miss Granger; it wasn't you who kissed Mr Weasley. It was he who kissed you, meaning that he wanted to. When he lost his memories he couldn't remember that he was in love with you, but the soul bond was still there so he knew you were important as his feelings didn't go away. You also said that you trusted him, meaning that you would have loved him even if he never got his old memories back." He paused and took an uncomfortable breath in.

"However because you two broke the curse in the hall way, showing people that you two are going out and have something different, when you kissed, according Professor McGonagall, there was a bright light? Because of this you're going to have to decide, stay together and risk the ministry finding out or Voldemort using your power against us, and against each other, or you break up?"

Harry had been struggling with a new star-chart for Astronomy for half an hour when Fred and Hermione turned up.

"Ron and Ginny not here?" asked Fred, looking around as he pulled up a chair, and when Harry shook his head, he said, "Good. We were watching their practice. They're going to be slaughtered. They're complete rubbish without us."

"How do you know?" asked Hermione sitting down on the opposite side to Fred.

"I went and watched the practice with Lee; anyway we were talking about Ginny being terrible?"

"Come on, Ginny's not bad," said George fairly, sitting down next to Fred. "Actually, I dunno how she got so good, seeing how we never let her play with us."

"She's been breaking into your broom shed in the garden since the age of six and taking each of your brooms out in turn when you weren't looking," said Hermione from behind her tottering pile of Ancient Rune books.

"Oh," said George, looking mildly impressed. "Well - that'd explain it."

"Has Ron saved a goal yet?" asked Hermione, peering over the top of Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms.

"Well, he can do it if he doesn't think anyone's watching him," said Fred, rolling his eyes at how Hermione mentioned Ron. "So all we have to do is ask the crowd to turn their backs and talk among themselves every time the Quaffle goes up his end on Saturday." He got up again and moved restlessly to the window, staring out across the dark grounds.

"You know, Quidditch was about the only thing in this place worth staying for."

Everyone took a sharp breath in and held it. Hermione cast him a stern look, but didn't say anything; she sat there in silence looking at the floor.

"Is there something we're missing?" George asked them.

"No! No – no –no" Fred and Hermione said too quickly.

"Right" said George sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Hermione said, standing up and trying to be intimidating.

"Nothing!" George exclaimed.

"Hermione leave him alone" Fred said "If you're angry at me just say something!"

"Yeah! Big headed Fredrick always thinks he knows what's best!"

"I did know what was best!"

"No you don't, what I did was for the future! So that we would have a future!"

"Yeah well I don't want a future without you!"

"THAT'S WHY I DID WHAT I DID!"

"NO YOU DID IT BECAUSE YOU WERE SCARED!"

"YEAH I AM SCARED- I DON'T WANT TO LOOSE YOU!"

"WELL TOUGH, YOU ALREADY HAVE! IF YOU CAN'T STAND BY MY SIDE THROUGH THICK AND THIN, then I don't think there would have been any future for us" Fred turned away, the tears rolling down his cheeks. Hermione watched him walk away before gathering her books and following him up the staircase and into the girl's dormitory. She sat down on the bed and thought about what she had said. Was it good enough? Had she really just said all those things? She collected her pyjamas and went to have a shower thinking the hot water might just make her feel better but it didn't. Not once did she cry, not even a single tear ran down her cheek. _I did what was best_. She stayed in the shower for hours, only coming out when her skin had gone all prune-y and horrible, she dried herself and put her pyjamas on and checked her watch. '3:10AM' Hermione panicked and dried her hair faster- she looked herself over in the mirror and thought she looked fine, so she headed down to the common room. There was a tall slender male sat on the sofa in front of the fire. She snuck up behind the sofa and jumped on him landing in his lap.

"AHHHHH! Hermione!" Fred screamed.

"Shhhhhhh someone will hear us!" Hermione said and kissed his cheek.

"Is that all I get, after we 'broke up' for 4 hours and all I get is a kiss on the cheek"

"Hey! We didn't really break up; we just pretended that we did"

"I know but I'm going to miss not being able to look at you or sit next to you or anything"

"Do you think they believed it?"

"Dumbledore did"

"You know, now that I'm technically single I might go after Ron!" Hermione joked.

"Don't you dare! It's going to be hard enough for me as it is without that jack ass all over you"

"He's your brother!"

"He's still a jack ass!"

"Also nice touch with the crying"

"I was not crying!"

"Yes you did, don't worry though it was very manly" She kissed he cheek and went to move off his lap.

"Was it?" He said, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her closer, she flung her arms around his neck.

"Very"

"How manly"

"Shush" and with that she pressed his lips to his


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N – well hello! So I would have updated this earlier today but I was Fangirling . This chapter answers some of the questions that were left at the end of the last chapter, thanks for reading - **

Harry woke up early the next morning, to find Ron sat on his bed looking happy and yet slightly worried. Harry rolled over to look the other way, not wanting to hear any more of his little debit.

"So they've really broken up?" Harry rolled his eyes; to be honest Harry didn't know himself what had happened between the pair.

"It sounded like it, Ron" Ron smiled happily. Harry rolled back over to face Ron then sat up. He moved his long messy hair out of his eyes and sighed. This was the fourteenth time Ron had asked after he had told him yesterday.

"Ron don't go rub it in her face, she really liked him" Harry said

"Really? And she told you this because?" Ron snapped back

"Because I'm her friend, just don't, for a bit anyway"

"Okay so maybe she liked him, but he just wanted what I wanted" Ron moved off the bed and then moved towards the mirror and messed with his hair until he was happy with it, then put on his Quidditch uniform. "Anyway I should win this game first! That's one thing he can't do" Ron went down the stairs and spotted Ginny waiting across the other side.

"Hey! Little sis"

"Look, not trying to be rude but I'm waiting for Hermione"

"I'll just wait with you" Ginny rolled her eyes. "What! She's single I can do what I want"

"Not really, she just broke up with our brother!" Ginny folded her arms over her chest and tried to ignore Ron.

"I need to talk to Hermione so can you just walk" Ginny shooed him with her hands, then shoved him towards the door.

"Fine I'll just leave then!" Ron walked towards the door making Ginny turn and watch him. She heard the door click behind her and sprinted up the stairs towards the 5th year girl's dormitory. She pushed the door open quietly and peered in. Most girls were in the attached bathroom applying their makeup and looking in the mirror, Ginny looked in there finding only 4 girls and not Hermione. She walked back in now noticing that one bed had the curtains drawn all the way around it, she pulled at the curtains making them move out of the way to reveal Hermione. Her hair was surrounding her face; she was in long sleeved and bottomed pyjamas that had rolled up in her sleep. The duvet was curled up in a ball surrounding her and she looked like she'd had no sleep what so ever. Hermione's eyes moved from the other side to Ginny then back again.

"Come on Hermione! You can't just stay in bed all day" Ginny complained.

"Yes I can, I don't want to see him!"

"Well you have to!"

"No I don't" Hermione rolled over pulling the blanket with her.

"Hermione..." Ginny waited "HERMIONE!" Ginny pulled the blanket off her, throwing it to the floor angrily "You've got some explaining to do"

"What is there to explain, we broke up!"

"Soul mates don't break up" Ginny whispered.

"YEAH WELL THIS ONE DID OKAY" Hermione stood up and stormed into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror that was now free of girls as they had gone into the common room. She looked at her eye that was still slightly black and swollen as it would be for a long time now. Her lip was still scarred from when Fred had pushed her into the banister. She placed a few charms on her face to cover them up, went to get some clothes and got changed. She came back a few minutes later looking as good as new. Hermione hung her head low on the way down the stairs, Ginny tried to make conversation but it didn't work, Hermione just didn't seem interested. They both emerged in the common room, Fred and George were sat on the sofa, and Fred watched her walk across the common room.

"Hi Hermione" Fred tried. She stopped ever so slightly and tripped falling back on her feet. It was obvious that she didn't want to talk to him. He got up with George and followed her all the way down to the Great Hall.

"Why isn't Hermione talking to you?" Ron asked when they sat down.

_"Because we're pretending to break up but we still love each other you massive prat!" _"Because we had a fight" Fred said

"Oh did you break up?" Ron asked.

_"No not really keep your hands off!" _"I guess so" Fred said.

"So can I go talk to her?" Ron asked.

_"Talk? Or hit on?" _"Who am I to tell you what to do" Fred sneered. Hermione looked over at Fred really confused at what he was just saying but she didn't have time to think about it because Ron had come over.

"How are you Hermy?" Ron asked.

_"Hermy? Is he hitting on me?" _Fred looked over at Hermione when she spoke but her lips weren't moving. (wait, what?)

"I'm okay thanks Ron. Why would you ask?" Hermione said.

"I heard about you and Fred I'm really sorry" Ron said.

_"Sure you are you massive prat!" _Fred said.

"Fred!" Hermione said.

"What! Why shouldn't I tell him that we broke up, we did!"

"Yeah but you can't call him a prat!"

"Hermy? He didn't call me a prat!" Ron pointed out.

"Yeah Hermy why would I ever call him a prat?" Fred joked. Hermione huffed and focused on her breakfast.  
"_Just kidding Hermione love you" _Hermione turned and looked at Fred sharply then thought about it.

"_Fred?!" _ Hermione thought.

"What! Hermione!" Fred shouted down the table.

"Fred she didn't say anything!" Ginny said watching Hermione smile at Fred.

"_Don't say anything but if you can hear me nod!" _Hermione thought.

"Of course I can hear you Hermione!" Fred shouted again Hermione placed her head on the table.

"_Don't say anything!" _Hermione thought_._

"Okay so I know that you two broke up but please stop arguing!" George said still confused. Fred looked over and Hermione whose head was still on the table, Ginny was patting her and trying to comfort her but Hermione didn't look upset she just looked annoyed.

"_Hermione, if you can hear me meet me outside the statue of the one eyed witch when the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Quidditch match is on." _Hermione flinched slightly hearing Fred's voice however no one else reacted.

"Hermione, walk with me to the changing rooms" Ginny stood up quickly, grabbing Hermione's hand and dragging her with her. Once out of ear shot from the table Ginny asked;

"What the hell is going on, you two are soul mates you can't just break up" She exclaimed.

"It wasn't up to us"

"According to Fred it was you who decided to end it"

"We had a decision, okay; I did what I did for the future"

"What about now?" asked Ginny.

"Now could have gotten us killed"

"I still not sure I follow" Ginny said, Hermione sighed.

"Dumbledore said that we could either break up or let the ministry find out and use our power against you know who, or you know who would use us against each other" Hermione sighed; it was clear she had thought about this a lot.

"Why can't we use your power?"

"Not without the ministry finding out, anyway I think Dumbledore wanted us to stay together as a symbol of hope or something, but that was a lot of pressure" Hermione stopped next to the changing rooms, as Ginny added it all up in her head.

"Wait so you broke up with my brother, your soul mate, because there was too much pressure on you! Did you ever consider that he had that pressure as well! That he loved you more than anything! I don't feel sorry for you anymore! Just go watch the match". Ginny turned sharply and went to go in the tent.

"Good luck" Hermione tried but Ginny just ignored her. Hermione turned and headed towards the library, she had half an hour until the match started. She charged through the hall ways trying to get to the library when she bumped into someone, spilling their books everywhere.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking, I'm in a bit of a rush" The girl apologised.

"Oh me too! I am sorry!" Hermione smiled and helped the girl pick up the books.

"Are you okay? You look like you've just fallen out with someone" The girl asked.

"Yeah well, it's a long story" Hermione said.

"Are you on the way to the library?" The girl asked.

"Yeah? I am?" Hermione answered.

"I'm Bellani. But just call me Bea everyone does" Bea said.

"Hermione" She smiled they walked in silence for a few steps.

"Want to explain what your upset about?" Bea asked.

"I was going out with this guy and I broke up with him and his sister is my friend and at first she was on my side and now when I explained she won't talk to me" Hermione sighed.

"Oh I understand, there was this guy that I spent Valentine's Day with, but he hasn't spoken to me since, and because I'm in a different year and house I don't have an excuse to talk to him" she sighed.

"That's where I know you from! You're the girl that spent Valentine's Day with George!"

"You know him!"

"Know him! My boyfriend was Fred! And I'm best friends with his sister and brother, know him would be an understatement" Hermione laughed. "Small world" Bea nodded in agreement.

"What are you going to the library for?" Bea asked.

"Research, What about you"

"Returning books, maybe getting some more" She laughed quietly to herself. They had arrived at the library and Hermione turned to go the other way. "You and Fred are destined to be you know, I see the way he looks at you, at first I thought it was George but I know the difference now" Hermione nodded.

"I'll talk to George for you, he does really like you"

"Thanks"

"I hope we meet again Miss Bea"

"You too Mrs Weasley" Hermione walked away and stopped then turned slowly but when she turned around Bea was gone. She checked her watch and realised that she was going to be late and once again found herself running through the corridors. Fred wasn't around the One Eyed Witch statue which was surprising considering that Hermione was late. She turned around and tried to make it look like she was tying her shoe lace but before she could bend down she was pulled and fell through the wall.

"Shhhhhh" He whispered

"What! Who are you! Hermione shouted.

"_It's me" _Fred smiled from behind her. Moving his hands to her waist and giving her a hug.

"Oh yeah glad you pulled me again!" Hermione held his hands on her waist not allowing him to move.

"I think I figured it out, the whole thing, we can telecommunicate" Fred said. Hermione rolled her eyes

"Don't be stupid!" She said. He turned her around.

"Read my lips" _"Hermione I'm so glad that we tricked everyone into think that we broke up, this way we can still go out and not have everyone knowing our little secret" _Hermione laughed at his words then realised that his lips didn't move once during that sentence, she gasped. Then smiled.

"_Is that what I am, your little secret?" _She smiled and hugged him

"This is great now we can talk without people knowing!" He laughed and picked her up, spinning her around in the hidden passageway.

"Speaking of, do you know Bea? She's a year below you? Spent Valentine's day with George?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah! George said she was nice but a bit strange. She kept hinting at things that she didn't know" Fred sighed "Why?"

"I met her today, she called me Mrs Weasley?" Hermione looked up at Fred; he smiled sadly down at her.

"Down side to being soul mates, I was reading up on it and apparently when the bonds find each other in the eyes of the law they are already married"

"Oh" Hermione looked down. "How did she know?"

"I'm not sure? I thought you might have told her about the soul mates, or George did?" Fred sighed "You didn't tell her did you?" He watched her shake her head "George wouldn't have told her would he?" Hermione looked at her watch.

"People are going to be suspicious, we should get back" Hermione whispered.

"_But I want to stay here with you"_ Fred thought wrapping his arms around her; she smiled and leaned into the crook in his neck.

"_I don't want to leave either" _Hermione said.

"_Why can't we stay here?" _ Fred asked.

"_Because people will think that we're going out" _Hermione said.

"_Why can't they know?" _Fred asked.

"_Because we told Dumbledore that we'd break up for each other's safety" _Hermione said. Fred sighed and picked at the bottom of his top looking down at it.

_"But we didn't really, I don't think I could go a day without you" _Hermione laughed.

_"Technically you can't" _she smirked at him then kissed him on the cheek and stepped out of the passageway making sure that he didn't follow her immediately. She hurried off to the game noticing how empty the corridors were. She smiled to herself knowing that she could communicate with Fred without anyone listening. She hugged herself as she walked out into the sharp wind. Trying to protect herself from the cold, realising that she hadn't brought a hoodie or jacket she sighed and wrapped her arms around herself tighter, smiling as she went.

When she finally reached the stadium at the edge of the Forbidden Forrest she climbed the stairs slowly listening to the roar from the crowd. She found Harry amongst the Gryffindor's and sat down next to him.

"Where have you been, the match started half an hour ago" Harry asked keeping half an eye on the game.

"Had some important research" Hermione mumbled.

"Really because it sounds like you don't want to bump into Fred!" Harry sighed then continued "He's not here anyway, George said he went to his dorm after breakfast and hasn't come out since" Harry sighed again. Hermione, although knowing this wasn't true, still felt sorry for Fred and looked down at her feet.

"Oh... Really? Because I don't think he's that type of person" Hermione mumbled.

"You don't think he's that type of person? Hermione get it into your head, you're soul mates, of course he's going to be upset! Why aren't you upset as well?" Harry asked half shouting. Hermione looked at her feet trying to make it look like she and Fred had actually broken up.

"Harry what I did was right! Okay! I did it to protect us!" Hermione said.

"Harry I'm sure Fred is fine, he just needs some time to get over it that's all" George, who was sat behind them, put in. "Look here he comes now, see he's kind of smiling" Hermione looked over at Fred; his face was full of disappointment and confliction, he took the seat next to George and focused hard on the game, as if Hermione wasn't there.

"_What's going on? Why are you all yelling_" Fred asked.

"_They're blaming me for us breaking up"_ Hermione replied.

"_Why you? How come it's not my fault?"_ Fred asked.

"_Because you're better at acting upset than I am, and from the 'argument' from last night it sounded like I made the decision_" Hermione once again replied.

"_Technically you did make the decision_" Fred chuckled.

"_But you liked it so"_ Hermione smiled, causing Harry to look around.

"Hermione why did you smile? Ron let a goal in?" Harry asked.

_"Yeah Hermione why did you smile?" _Fred joked.

"Because Ginny just saw the snitch" Hermione improvised. The group all looked round and thankfully Ginny was plummeting towards the ground toward the snitch. She caught it and the crowd applauded with delight. The Gryffindor's were just thankful that the match was finally over.

"Good catch," Harry told Ginny back in the common room, where the atmosphere resembled that of a particularly dismal funeral.

"I was lucky," she shrugged. "It wasn't a very fast Snitch and Summerby's got a cold, he sneezed and closed his eyes at exactly the wrong moment. Anyway, once you're back on the team -"

"Ginny, I've got a lifelong ban."

"You're banned as long as Umbridge is in the school," Ginny corrected him. "There's a difference. Anyway, once you're back, I think I'll try out for Chaser. Angelina and Alicia are both leaving next year and I prefer goal-scoring to Seeking anyway."

Harry looked over at Ron, who was hunched in a corner, staring at his knees, a bottle of Butterbeer clutched in his hand.

"Angelina still won't let him resign," Ginny said, as though reading Harry's mind. "She says she knows he's got it in him."

Harry liked Angelina for the faith she was showing in Ron, but at the same time thought it would really be kinder to let him leave the team. Ron had left the pitch to another booming chorus of Weasley is our King sung with great gusto by the Slytherins, who were now favourites to win the Quidditch Cup.

Fred and George wandered over.

"I haven't even got the heart to take the mickey out of him," said Fred, looking over at Ron's crumpled figure. "Mind you… when he missed the fourteenth -"

He made wild motions with his arms as though doing an upright doggy-paddle.

"- well, I'll save it for parties, eh?" Fred spotted Hermione out the corner of his eye sat in the corner alone; George noticed his face when he saw her.

"Let me talk to her" George said. Fred nodded because it seemed like the right thing to do. George walked over to Hermione, coming up behind her and giving her a reassuring hug.

"Maybe now that my brother's not going out with you, maybe I can have you?" George joked. Hermione turned around sharply dropping out of his embrace and stumbling backwards into someone who had appeared behind her.

"Sorry Hermy, didn't mean to scare you" Ron said smiling.

"Oh hi Ron" Hermione sighed moving out of his way.

"Are you okay? You look a bit down" George said to Ron "I mean missing that many goals, I'm sorry brother" It was clear that George was trying to get rid of Ron.

"Ummm it was okay I guess" Ron had turned a dark shade of red that blended with his hair.

"Hermione can I talk to you for a second" George asked.

"Why would she want to talk to the guy who broke her heart" Ron asked harshly

"_Fred get over here Ron thinks George is you" _Hermione thought. Fred's head turned sharply towards the scene but he was in the middle of a conversation with Ginny and Harry and it didn't look like he could leave.

"What?! When did I break her heart?" George asked.

"What do you mean when?! It was Yesterday!" Ron shouted.

"Ron he's not…" Hermione tried but Ron butted in.

"He is! And he should be sorry!" Ron almost yelled. Fred then decided to come over.

"Ron what are you going on about?" He asked.

"Your twin broke my best friend's heart!" Ron yelled.

"No Ron! I broke his! And He's not Fred. He is!" Hermione shouted pointing towards Fred. She then turned and walked away.

"Hermione wait!" Ron, Fred and George all shouted. But she didn't turn back she went all the way up to the girls dorm and sat on her bed. _This is going to be harder than I thought…_


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N- __As you may have noticed I've been gone for a few weeks! I had such bad writers block! I was also thinking about idea's for a different fanfiction and my mind was completely full with that and exam prep! But I will give you one a week for a while to make up for it! I've also started naming the chapters again…_

**Chapter 16 – The girl with the poisonous lips**

George looked over at Ron, his face turning red and his eyes nearly popping out of his head. George put his hand on his shoulder.

"Ron just give her some space she'll be fine by tomorrow!" George reassured him. Instead of calming down, Ron turned on his older brother.

"What did you do?! Why did she dump you!?" Ron screamed at Fred. Fred stuttered and looked down at his feet. He could hear Ron's breathing, it was fast and annoying.

"Look Ron let's not go into this it's complicated and I don't have to tell you" Fred said, sounding half annoyed and half sad to see Hermione go. He turned and started walking away from the group, not really interested in what he had to say. He listened to Ron's angry shouts as he walked away, not really caring about anyone but himself. His head was so full of voices telling him what to do and he was confused as to who to believe, but most of all he feared his and Hermione's safety. If Dumbledore didn't want them going out for their safety, then who was he to question it? Who was he without Hermione? What did he do now that Ron was trying to get her to like him? Could he be the jealous ex-boyfriend? He shook his head and moved around the corner quickly bumping into a small tiny figure, spilling her books all over the floor. She looked up at him. Her eyes grew wide and a blush spread on her pale face.

"George!" She smiled and blushed again. Fred looked down at the girl and smiled sadly at her.

"Sorry I'm Fred" The girl looked at him and sighed picked her books up then went to walk away. "HEY!" She carried on walking, her footsteps echoing in the empty corridor. He ran to catch up with her, but she rounded a corner and by the time he got there she had gone. He turned around again and started walking aimlessly. His mind wondered back to all the thoughts again, the way Hermione smiled at him when they found out they could telecommunicate warmed his heart, but it couldn't get rid of the voices in his head. The voices were telling him he was doing the wrong thing; he should have just let Hermione go. Fred wondered without purpose, his thoughts going back to Ron and Hermione; he could comfort her like he couldn't, the age gap and due to their secret relationship made it more difficult.

"_We always thought that Hermione and Ron would end up together" _Fred breathed in deeply and clenched his fists tightly, his fingernails digging into his palms trying to stop the voices but they continued.

"_How could I love you when he has always been there for me" _Fred shook his head and dug his fingernails in deeper.

"_You never even noticed me, or spoke to me. You treated me like I wasn't even there" _The voices ringing in his head and playing with his heart strings.

"_You flirted with other girls; you toyed with their hearts, why would I be any different?" _ The voices taunted him like thousands of daggers into his heart all at once, shredding it into a thousand tiny pieces. He moved around the corner viciously bumping into a small tiny figure, spilling her books all over the floor. He was so angry and built up he was about to shout at her until she looked up at him. Her eyes grew wide and a blush spread on her pale face.

"George!" She smiled and blushed again. Fred looked down at the girl and smiled sadly at her.

"Sorry I'm Fred" he said bitterly. The girl looked at him and sighed, picked her books up then went to walk away. "Oi!" she continued to walk "Hey! I've already bumped into you tonight!" She stopped, suddenly holding her breath. "Why is that?" She breathed in.

"Because I've been following you" She sighed and looked at the floor. Fred shook his head and looked at the girl. "I'm Bellani. But you can call me Bea" She smiled and curtsied slightly. Fred laughed uneasily.

"Okay, Bea, Why have you been following me?" She smiled at him then looked at the floor.

"We haven't met. At least not officially, however I have met your girlfriend!" She smiled at him sweetly and then took a step back. "I mean ex-girlfriend" She added as an afterthought, pausing between ex and girlfriend.

"Oh, I'm glad she's better at making first impressions than me" Fred smiled and held out his hand "Fred, Fred Weasley!" He beamed at her.

"Oh don't worry I know who you are Mr Weasley"

"_You too Mrs Weasley" "I met her today, she called me Mrs Weasley?"_

Fred looked down at the small girl in front of him. "Bea?"

"Yep!"

"Why are you following me?" Bea looked down at her feet staring at the brightly coloured laces that were in her boots and hid one foot behind the other.

"I was hoping you'd lead me to George, but you've been walking around in circles for the past hour!" She sighed and ran her hands through her dark hair.

"You're the girl that spent Valentine's Day with George!" Fred exclaimed with sudden realisation. The girl blushed and looked down at her feet again, going a bright crimson colour. The girl placed the fallen books in her bag.

"Mr Weasley" She nodded. "It was pleasant talking to you" She held on to the strap of her bag and went to walk away but Fred grabbed her arm.

"Why do you like George so much?" Fred asked tilting his head slightly.

"Hum mm let me see… Did I say I liked George?" Bea asked. Fred thought about his conversation.

"No… you didn't" Fred replied slowly

"Exactly. We could have just spent the day as friends as I suppose you did with someone?" Bea said smiling at him and swaying back and forth.

"What? Huh?" Fred asked

"Anyway it was a really good day but he wanted me to get something for him for one of his, well your, products for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." Fred looked down at the small girl as she rummaged around in her bag and then pulled out a bag. "It's from the muggle world, you can't get them here because they don't exist and you wouldn't need them! He wouldn't tell me what it was for, but he said it was exciting" She threw the package at him, testing his reflexes as he quickly lifted his arms up and caught it. She smiled at him, grabbed the strap of her bag and started walking away. "Oh just so you know don't open it, it might be dangerous if used in the wrong situation" Even though Fred couldn't see her he knew she was smiling.

Fred stood there and looked at the brown package in his hands. The brown paper bag looked slightly weird in his pale hands. He focused all his attention on this brown paper bag. He walked and managed to find himself back at the common room, not realising that he had said the password and gotten in the common room. He looked around to find it empty. _How long had I been gone?_ He thought. He went upstairs to his dorm room that was shared with his brother, Lee and 2 other boys in his year. He looked around at them and noticed that only George was awake.

"Hey quick question, where have you been oh dear brother of mine?" George asked. Fred mumbled and climbed into his own bed, not really caring about the fact he was still dressed. His mind was still racing with thoughts. "Oh dear brother, this break up hit you hard" Fred once again mumbled and pulled the covers up over his head. "Fred come on, I'm sure you'll find another girl" Fred mumbled again and pulled the covers up higher. George shuffled around the room and came over to pull the covers off Fred.

"George just leave me alone" Fred snapped. He breathed in and then went back down to the common room, George following.

"Fred what's bothering you?"

"Nothing"

"Fred is it about Hermione?"

"George we're supposed to be soul mates"

"I know Fred but…"

"But what if Ron is better suited for her" He breathed in harshly

"What? Why Ron"

"Because Ron has noticed her from the start, I only just found out about this and I can't deal with this!"

"Fred, Ron wouldn't understand even if we told him. He wouldn't get the whole thing and he'd be really jealous." He paused to think "You can't keep thinking about her, she moved on" Fred looked at George.

"Oh right yeah" Fred said, remembering that they had 'Broken up'. His mind still whizzing with thoughts, he sat down on the sofa in front of the fire. "Oh by the way that girl, Bea is it? She gave me a package to give to you" George looked shocked and stared at the floor.

"You didn't open it did you?"

"No why?"

"You wouldn't understand" Fred paused and turned to look at George who was still standing up.

"Why wouldn't I understand?"

"Well I was reading up on this thing that muggles have, and it's like a box of wooden sticks but you scrape one along the other and then you create fire!" Fred looked at his brother.

"Wow! That's genius!"

"I know! And it all comes in this nice little box thing and you scrape the circular bit against the ruff edge of the box and the stick lights up! It's like magic!"

"Lights up like a candle!?"

"Fred it sets it's self on fire!"

"You know what I'm thinking Gred?"

"I think I do Forge!" Fred and George jumped off the sofa and started walking towards the stairs

"No wonder dads so obsessed with muggles! They can create fire!" George rolled his eyes at his brother as they laughed and ran up the stairs. George completely forgot about his problems with his brother.

**A week later…**

Hermione smiled at the floor thinking about Fred. She was sat in the library alone waiting for Harry to pick up a book about Partial Vanishment. As Harry walked through the isles, she spotted Malfoy and his little possy in the corner; they looked like they wanted to hit Harry. Hermione got up quickly and moved around the isles to Harry just in time to meet Malfoy. He shifted at her presence.

"In the Library again Granger?" He spat.

"Oh so you were supposed to be here? I thought you were lost" Hermione smiled then flinched as Malfoy took a step closer, but tried not to back away.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked

"Well I was reading- " Malfoy started

"Oh so you can read?" Hermione muttered under her breath Malfoy pretended to ignore her.

"The Quibbler, and I noticed you'd put my name in there."

"Wait, you were reading the Quibbler even though Educational Decree Number Twenty-seven clearly states that any student found in possession of the magazine 'The Quibbler' will be expelled" Harry cocked his head and smiled. "Now if you don't mind" He pushed Malfoy out of the way lightly to get the book. "I need this" He pushed Hermione's shoulder, and she turned around and went to walk out of the library, meeting up with Ron at the door.

"Hey so I was talking to Fred" Hermione flinched "And they're throwing a party for you, Harry, because of the Quibbler!" Ron finished hitting Harry on the shoulder. Harry smiled.

"Cool!" He paused then looked at Hermione "Please tell me you'll come. You can stay on the other side of the room to them" Hermione smiled and pretended to look sad.

"Yeah, of course I'll come!" Hermione smiled then looked away she noticed Bea sitting on a bench by herself "I just have to get one more book; you can carry on without me." They walked around a corner then she walked over to where the older girl was sitting.

"Hello"

"Oh! Hi! Did you talk to him?" Bea asked.

"Well no, but they're throwing a party in the common room tonight! You can come if you want!" Bea smiled.

"Can I actually?!"

"Yeah… Why not?"

"But what if he doesn't want me there" Hermione sighed at Bea's words. "Oh Hermione, I forgot you broke up with Fred! Are you still going?!" Hermione nodded "Well we'll have a good time, and anyway I heard you fell out with Ginny- you could use some female friends!" Hermione sighed again.

"Thanks for inviting me! I really want to talk to him but I just don't know what to say!" Hermione smiled.

"Just don't do what I did"

"What did you do?"

"Give up"

Hermione sat on her bed. She'd agreed to meet Bea by the stairs to the Ravenclaw tower just before 7 so she could get into the common room. Hermione looked in her wardrobe and then around the room to where the rest of the girls where getting ready. They all had short skirts and tight tops but as Hermione looked at her wardrobe she noticed that she had nothing fitting for a party. She could use charms to change clothes but she didn't know what to change them to. She sighed and pulled out her darkest blue jeans then charmed them to be black and skinny rather than mom jeans.

She looked at her tops and sighed, _what do you wear to a party where your ex/ actual boyfriend is going? _She wished she'd told Ginny the truth; they hadn't spoken in days. Neither had she and Fred, however they'd brush passed each other every now and then to make sure they didn't go 'cold'. But Hermione's fingers were slightly numb, and her feet where almost always completely numb. She pulled out a black off-the-shoulder top that was far too big but looked nice. She slipped into some ballet flats then rushed out of the common room before anyone could stop her.

Hermione liked walking alone in the halls of Hogwarts listening to the echoes of her footsteps bounce off the walls. The silence reminded her of the libraries in the muggle world, where there were rarely any teens because going to the library was for nerds anyway. She spotted Bea waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey! Do I look okay?" Hermione smiled politely and nodded at her. They started walking in silence.

"Have you seen him?" Hermione looked confused

"Who?" Hermione asked

"George!"

"Oh no sorry"

"It's okay, I guess you're just avoiding him as much as possible because he looks so much like Fred I'm still learning the difference. I thought I knew but I don't think so anymore." Bea smiled and then looked at the floor. "What's it like getting to stay at their house for summer?"

"Interesting, there's normally a lot of people and they all want to shower at the same time! That's annoying but I highly doubt I'll go this summer because of Fred and Ginny" Hermione sighed "Well I guess that staying at home is not too bad, I'll get to see Mom and Dad again"

"That's nice. Are they both Wizards?"

"Oh no! I'm muggle born"

"Wow you're really smart for someone who has only had 5 years!" She paused as if to think "I'm half Witch, half muggle. My mom met my dad at a muggle shop in London; she's a metamorphmagus so I got that!" As if to prove a point she turned her hair bright pink. Hermione gasped

"That's cool!"

"Thanks!" She smiled. Hermione whispered the password to the common room then walked inside; the party was loud and she wondered why she couldn't hear it from outside. Daringly, Fred and George had put an Enlargement Charm on the front cover of The Quibbler and hung it on the wall, so that Harry's giant head gazed down upon the proceedings, occasionally saying things like 'THE MINISTRY ARE MORONS' and 'EAT DUNG, UMBRIDGE' in a booming voice. Bea took a step closer to her then Ron caught her eye across the room and waved her over.

"I'm going to go talk to Ron!" Bea nodded then walked towards a tall person with ginger hair she presumed it was George.

"Hey Hermione who was that?" Hermione laughed at his comment.

"She's too old for you!"

"You jealous Hermione?" He asked. Hermione snorted and laughed

"Yeah Ron, I'm jealous!" Ron looked angry.

"Why shouldn't you be jealous!? I could get any girl I liked!"

"Oh really!" she laughed.

"Yeah I could! Lots of girls like me!"

"Really? Who?"

"Well I could! But I don't want any other girl" He murmured "anyway, anyone on the scene after Fred?"

"Why Ron? Are you jealous?" Hermione laughed. Ron went red but she didn't notice, she was too busy looking for Fred but she could only see a tall ginger talking to Bea; George.

"No!" Ron shouted over the loud music.

"I haven't spoken to anyone in ages! I'm just glad you called me over, Bea wanted me to go looking at guys with her" She pulled a face. "Not that they would look at me."

"Yes they would! Loads of guys like you!"

"Do they? Like who?" Hermione asked.

"Well… Ummm harry!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ron, I'm just his friend he's like a brother to me!"

"Oh"

"See! Anyway I've got to find Bea" she turned to face the other way.

"No! Wait! There is one guy!" Hermione turned back and looked at him.

"Who?" Ron went red and looked at the floor.

"Ummm ROONIL WASLIB HERMIONE ROONIL!" Hermione gave him a funny Ron had now gone bright red and covered his mouth in shock. It hit Hermione he was on about himself. How could she have not noticed? It was blindingly obvious. She walked through the crowd quickly trying to get away from him, not sure what to do, this was why she wanted to stay in her books reality was just too unpredictable. She pushed past people quickly, with Ron following behind her. She tried to keep walking but her feet got heavy and her lungs clogged up. She looked around for help, then through the crowd spotted two people kissing.

There was Bea kissing the life out of a tall ginger boy, she smiled and thought about how Bea and George would make a cute couple. She was pushed forward by someone trying to get past, the lighting had changed slightly in the darkened room. There were too many freckles on his nose and too little on his cheeks. His hair got darker, more of an orange ginger than what it was before. That's when the boy pulled away and looked down at the small girl he was holding him his arms and smiled, the dimple showing up on his right cheek not his left. His eyes where an icy green rather than an emerald colour.

That's when Hermione realised the numbness had gone from her fingers, her feet weren't heavy, they were lighter and no longer numb. She wiggled her toes in confusion then looked up at the happy couple. All that had been replaced with the clogging up of her lungs; an aching in her heart and a pain in her chest like someone was ripping her soul out of her. Maybe they were.

The guy who had kissed that girl was her soul mate.

But the guy who looked her in the eye wasn't her soul mate anymore, the guy who kissed her in the rain and the guy who saved her in the ally, he was just a memory.

_I gave up on you_

_A/N__ – so I know the last bit doesn't make sense but it has to be like that for the plot to thicken! From now on it gets confusing! In the next chapter I'll explain what happened in that week that I skipped. I've done this so I didn't have to change the order of the chapters as I needed you to get to know Bea more as well… Next chapter will be about her… each chapter will about be a day (in the week that I skipped 7 chapters) until this chapter is again repeated but from a different characters side._

_By all means message or comment if you have any questions. . (please don't give up on me! I love you all!)_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N – (sorry I've been spelling Bae's name wrong it's not Bea its Bae…) Also I'm so sorry that I haven't updated but I haven't had internet for so long and then I've had exams and I've moved house! I'm so sorry! If you want to know when the next chapters going to be updated follow me on tumblr (moolithebookgeek) Hope you enjoy! .**

**Chapter 17 - Monday blues **

Bae woke early on Monday hoping to catch someone before the manic rush started for breakfast. She watched as the other girls in her dorm got ready, with proud looks on their faces. They sneered at her as they watched her change her hair into dark red curls down her back. Bae put on a brave face and smiled, if all went to plan they'd respect her before they knew it. She grabbed her black satchel and the book from her mother and hurried out of the dorm room. She ran quickly down the stairs almost tripping on her own small feet. Part of her wanted to change them because they made her clumsy, but that was who she was. Bae carried on running, her red waist length curls bouncing as she ran as quickly as she could until she was out of the common room. Once she was out she started walking slowly. _She better be impressed! _ She then smirked evilly and walked quicker towards the Great Hall. To her surprise it was relatively empty and only had a few people sitting eating the food. She headed off towards the library _maybe there will be people in there. _ Bea walked alone in silence listening to her footsteps bounce off the floor, and conversations of people walking past in small groups. It wasn't until that moment that she realised how alone she was at Hogwarts, she ate alone, she read alone and went to class alone. She wondered the halls by herself as normal people travelled in groups. She turned a corner and walked into the library. Making her way into the corner and sitting down by the window. She watched as two people ran around the grounds sweating in the early spring sun. Bae reached down into her bag and pulled out the book her mother had brought for her, she pulled it close and smelled the muggle book shop. No hint of magic, the way life had been before she had told her about magic. She flicked through the pages quickly, noticing that it was new. She watched as a piece of paper fell from between the pages and landed on the floor perfectly, it was tattered and ripped slightly but it was clearly wrote in her mother's neat hand writing. Bae bent down to pick it up feeling the creases in the pages, she smiled, her mother hadn't written to her in weeks. The closer the note got the more she realised that it was written in a rush, not like her mother at all; she always took time to write letters to her daughter and enjoyed the time it took up. There was a smudge of ink on the one side and was wrote in a muggle biro, but a line that could have been easily removed by magic. Bae took a deep breath and started to read in her head.

_To my beautiful daughter Bellani _

_Please forgive me for what I am about to write, there has been great conflict between families here at the shop. The Ministry of Magic doesn't approve of your father owning a magical shop, with him being a muggle and all. I'm sorry I thought times had moved on from when I was younger, but I guess I was wrong. I'm afraid we will have to pull you out of Hogwarts, I know that you love it there sweetie but the ministry doesn't trust us anymore and we can't have them knowing where you are. We're going into hiding, I'm going to change, being a metamorphmagus but your father is fleeing to the muggle world to stay with grandma, if she agrees to have you then you will be sent home immediately. We can't afford to be on the run and to pay for your Hogwarts tuition at the same time. I'll see you soon, don't lose hope in me, and remember I'm always here. Be nice to your Grandma and tell your father I love him, behave and do everything he tells you. I love you so much Bae don't you ever forget that. _

_Love you lots _

_Mother. _

Bea sighed and looked down at the note. _I will not cry, I will not cry!_ She repeated to herself. It sounded more like a suicide note than a letter you would write to your daughter. Bea looked at the date in the corner. _That had been 3 weeks ago_! She thought. _Surely I should be at home by now? _Her breathing increased and she started shaking. What had happened to her mother and father?

"GET UP YOU LAZY BUTT" Fred rolled over and ignored the shouting

"FRED!" He pulled the duvet over his head and decided not to hear the shouting. His pillow was removed from beneath him and was hitting him on the head. "WHY IS YOUR ALARM GOING OFF?!" Fred sat up quickly and looked at his twin.

"Oh rotten smelly socks!" Fred said. George laughed

"I think you've been in the kitchens too much dear brother" He said laughing Fred shot him a glance then threw off his sheets and hurrying to the bathroom, with George trailing behind slowly still half asleep and rubbing his eyes. "Where are we going?"

"WE?" Fred shouted in panic, then saw Georges tired but shocked face. "I mean we?" Fred paused to think "Are going for a run"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

The twins shared a look then grabbed their running shoes and clothes and headed out of the castle at half 5 in the morning. They started slowly warming up to the cold air outside feeling the early morning dew hit the back of their legs. Fred sped up quickly and laughed as George failed to catch up.

"When did you get faster than me?"

"I" he said pointing at himself "Have a girlfriend to impress" George's face became confused

"Had? You mean had" George corrected him. Fred looked at the floor and pretended not to look at him scared he'd give it away. "Fred come on"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"You have to"

"But I don't want to"

"Fred"

"I said I don't want to talk about it" Fred gritted his teeth and ran quicker hearing George's footsteps catch up with him he ran faster and faster until he could no longer hear George's footsteps behind him. He continued to run faster and faster feeling his adrenalin and his anger pumping through him. The voices in his head returning _"We always thought that Hermione and Ron would end up together"_ Fred breathed in deeply and clenched his fists tightly, his fingernails digging into his palms and ran faster, trying to stop the voices but they continued.

"_How could I love you when he has always been there for me"_ Fred shook his head and dug his fingernails in deeper. Running faster trying to drown it out with the beating of his heart

"_You never even noticed me, or spoke to me. You treated me like I wasn't even there_" The voices ringing in his head and playing with his heart strings. His heart rate increased and got louder

"_You flirted with other girls; you toyed with their hearts, why would I be any different?" _ Fred ran and ran and ran not caring that he was inside not caring that anyone could see him he just had to out run the voices. He ran all the way back to the dorm then took a long shower. Around 40 minutes later his skin had gone wrinkly and was burning from the heat of the water. He got dressed into his school uniform and started running his fingers though his hair. His mind drifting from where his was to what Hermione might have been doing.

"Hermione!" He started running though the dorm passed George and into the common room he started walking towards the kitchens quickly hoping Hermione wouldn't mind that he was late. He checked his watch ten to seven, she would have been waiting for twenty minuets . He skidded around a corner and bumped into a small girl who fell on the floor Fred thought about leaving her and how happy Hermione would be to finally see him, he started running again then stopped and looked back at the girl.

"Bae?" The small girl looked up "Your hairs red" Fred looked at the girl in shock then realised that she was hurt. "I-I-I mean are you okay?" He offered her a hand to pick her up. She smiled and took it pulling herself up. She was still shaking.

"Thanks Fred I'm fine" She picked up her bag from where it had fallen on the floor and walked up stumbling and looking lost.

"Are you sure what's wrong?" Fred asked taking a few steps closer.

"It's a long story, you looked like you were in a rush" Fred looked at his watch five to seven

"Well I mean" Fred thought about it, by the time he got to the kitchens he would be half an hour late at least. Hermione wouldn't be happy she would be angry; anyway it's just this once. "It can wait till later"

Hermione walked into the Great Hall 5 Minutes before lesson started she sighed and sat down on the other end of the table from everyone else. Not really in the mood to talk to anyone or acknowledge their existence, she felt hurt and let down that Fred hadn't shown up like he said he would. She had lost a whole hour of revision for him and that was just today. She sighed and headed off to class with a cold piece of toast.

Later that day Hermione was sat in the library It was cold and dark, but Hermione didn't care she was sure that the room was perfectly warm but the soul magic was keeping her cold. She thought about how Fred didn't show that morning and where he could have possibly been.

"Asleep" She muttered "Just forgot, I'm not that important" Hermione sighed and closed her book sharply making a loud bang. There was a squeal, that made Hermione look round but she only saw a small girl walking along the isles slowly. She had long red curls cascading down her back.

"Bae?" Hermione asked to the small girl

"Oh hi Hermione. How are you?" She asked smiling brightly

"Oh I'm okay tired I guess" She ran her hands through her hair pulling slightly on the bottom noticing that it had gone slightly ginger she made a shocked noise then tucked it behind her ear pretending not to notice. "How are you Bae?"

"Oh I'm okay my ankle hurts though some guy ran into me this morning" She sighed and looked at Hermione's face "Oh don't worry he made up for it" Hermione brushed the last comment aside and put her book in her bag trying to fill the silence that had surrounded them. Bae started walking towards an isle closer to Hermione, Hermione noticed she was limping.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hermione asked

"Yeah its fine"

"Have you been to the hospital wing?"

"Yeah it's got a healing charm on it so it should be fine" Hermione studies the girls ankle watching the way it moved

"You know you have to reapply those every so often especially with a brake"

"BROKEN!" Bea squealed

" Well yeah surely Madam Pomfrey would have told you that?"

"ummm – well- she – umm"

"Come on you have to go this is really bad it must hurt!"

"Listen Hermione it'll be fine"

"Bae you have to go!"

"Oh alright fine!" Bae walked away and grabbed her bag then walked back to Hermione "Well um thanks"

"Oh do you not want me to come with you?" Hermione asked

"Sure why not after you've convinced me to go!" She smiled sweetly and waited for Hermione to pick up her bag. They walked in silence to the hospital wing Hermione lost in thought about Fred not turning up before breakfast and wondered why.

"Hey Bae have you ever been let down by someone?"

"Yeah all the time!" Bae said thinking about how her parents were going to pull her out of Hogwarts

"How do you cope?"

"Well, you don't really you just kind of manage with what they did wrong and try to move on" Bae smiled at her hopefully

"Maybe there's a book about it in the library" Hermione mumbled

"Is that not what you were looking for?"

"No, not really" They walked in uncomfortable silence and tried to make more conversation.

"So how are your studies, I saw you were looking at runes" Bae said

"They're okay it's annoying though because I'm slightly ahead of everyone and know all the answers"

"That's got to be good though, because then you can ace all your tests"

"I guess, I've been falling behind slightly though"

"Oh why" Bae asked innocently

"Because, Oh just ummm – just everything"

"Oh so not about a guy?"

"If this is about George it's not"

"Oh it's not"

"Really you asked me to talk to him?"

"Did he talk about me?!"

"No, but we don't talk much"

"Oh can you two talk more? So that I can get to know him?"

"Sure" Bae looked around and realised that they were stood outside the hospital

"Will you stay with me I don't normally go to the hospital wing I don't know how it works"

"It doesn't really have a system you kind of just go and sit down or talk to her and explain your injurie"

"Oh" Hermione went to walk away looking her watch noticing she was late to meet with Fred. "Wait! You're leaving me?" Bae sounded worried

"Umm well I have to be somewhere"

"Oh" Bae looked worried and sad, Hermione looked at the older girl and noticed something wasn't quite right with her, she had more attitude and didn't seem to want to talk to anyone lately. Hermione thought about it, Fred had missed their last meeting.

"It's only once, sure I'll stay with you"

**A/N – I'm going on holiday for two weeks, I'll update two chapters when I get back… follow, favourite and comment . **

**Tumblr – moolithebookgeek **


End file.
